Just say I Love You
by brewcha
Summary: When Ueki suddenly returns from abroad, Sano and Rinko teases Mori that Ueki came back just for her, and that he is probably saying I Love You everyday. Mori realizes he had never said that before, and will he ever? UekixMori
1. You're really special to Ueki

**I finished uploading The Law of Suki Chapter 19! And now I decided to start another fanfic to relieve all the tLoS pressure. This fanfic is inspired by the last chapter (and the extra chapter at the end) of Beast Master. Go to mangafox and search for it ;D**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Just say I Love You **

**"You're really special to Ueki"**

"I'm going home now! Ueki, remember to study or else!" I said as I packed up the books and was ready to walk out of the apartment. I was at Ueki's place since after school, trying to teach him Mathematics since he lost his Talent to Study and he asked me to help him.

"Thank you for helping Kou-chan, Ai-chan." Ueki's sister, Shoko, nodded gratefully at me. I waved at her. "It's nothing. He doesn't have a talent to do Maths properly anyway." I joked. Shoko, always worrying about her little brother since her mother had died, waved her arms frantically in the air, "Kou-chan! You _must_ ask your friends or us whenever you have problems! I can't bear to see you fail!" Then she paused and stopped acting so worried.

I was wondering why was she abrupt in stopping when Ueki said, "Do you need me to bring you back home, Mori? It's kind of late and all…" I sighed, he's worrying as much as his sister, though in not such a dramatic way. I pinched Ueki's cheek, in a way I think he's stupid for always worrying. "Right, that's really manly of you but I'll fine."

Ueki rubbed his cheek while I let go. "That hurt, never knew you could be so strong. But it's late." He repeated. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Either way, I'll be fine on my own. Nothing can stop my fists from landing a pretty hard blow, and you know it." Ueki blinked, "Yeah, I experienced it before."

"Well, bye! See you tomorrow. And _no, _don't even bother following me, Ueki. I'll be fine on my own." I added quickly before I began walking out of the door. Ueki's father looked up from his door and said, "Kousuke is lucky to have a friend like Ai, eh Shoko?" Shoko nodded quietly. Ueki, not hearing his father's comment, was about to protest to me when I heard his father say, "Sit down Ueki. We need to talk to you, about something."

I saw Ueki hesitate as Shoko said goodbye to me and closed the door. I wrapped myself in my coat under the cold winter weather and walked away.

xXx

When I had spent a bit of time in my room I heard the doorbell ring and then after the sounds of door opening and footsteps I heard my father call for me. I cried, "Coming!" Then I hurried down the steps, wondering what it was.

I nearly tripped when I saw it was Ueki's father and Shoko! They had anxious faces. Wondering why were they here, I ran over. "Ai-chan, have you seen Kou-chan?" Shoko asked worriedly. _Why? Did Ueki go missing?_ "Why? Did he go missing?" I echoed my thoughts. Shoko hesitated, "Well, it's a really hard topic but…" Her father interrupted her, "No need to hide it. When you left, we talked to Ueki." He said, turning to me.

"About what?"

"We are going abroad."

My heart felt like it stopped beating. The world seemed to whirl around me, and I felt frozen and dizzy. It seemed as if time stopped. I felt as if I had trouble breathing. "Ai?" My father nudged me.

My heart started beating again. Everything seemed to become normal again. "Why?" I finally said.

"We think that Ueki has not been himself lately here. And I know he has good friends like you, and you will miss him. However, we think if he goes abroad he'll be able to study better."

_That is no reason!_ I thought, but I didn't say it. "We're really sorry, Ai-chan. But we think it's the best for Kou-chan." Shoko added quickly when I was silent. "So…why did you come? And what about Ueki suddenly running off missing?" I inquired.

"Kou-chan was frozen and silent for a long time when we told him we were going abroad. Then he suddenly grabbed his jacket and ran out. We don't know where he is now, and we thought he came to you." Shoko explained. "Oh, he's not here." But I wished he were. Ueki's father sighed, "Thought so. But can you go looking for him, Ai? We think that if you look for him…he'll listen to you more than he will to us. You're really special to him."

I had no idea how special I was to Ueki, and I didn't think I was. However, I just nodded. "Okay then. Just let me get my coat and scarf." I said.

As I got ready to head out, I advised Shoko and her father to go home and if I find Ueki I'll bring him back. They agreed.

I ran out of the door, heart beating. Wonder why will Ueki take the idea of going abroad so distressfully? I checked the school gate, the train station, and the houses near Ueki's apartment…but there was no sign of the spiky green haired boy that was so familiar to me even if he looked half-dead.

Ready to give-up, I decided to check the Park where I had stalked Ueki when we first met. Then I stopped in my tracks.

There he was.

He was seated under a tree, and surprisingly the tree looked like the one I had hid behind when I stalked him way back. I saw him sitting, a little huddled up. I saw his rather depressed eyes, and a thick pelt ginger-and-white cat was spotted sitting in front of him, staring at him.

It looked as if the cat was listening to him, because I heard Ueki murmur, "If you get to fly away, would you?" I lowered my gaze, sympathy stabbing my heart. Then taking a deep breath, I walked over and then sat down on the other side of the tree. "I don't know if I would fly away…when life's so difficult, I think I might." I suddenly said, as if Ueki had asked that question to me.

I could tell Ueki was surprised to suddenly hear me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed, "I should ask the same question to you." "I don't want to leave." He said after a short pause. I poked the snow below me. "I don't want you to leave either." I murmured. "But maybe your dad is right." "I just lost my Talent to Study, that's all." Ueki protested.

There was another long silence. "But what if life here is really distracting you? I mean…maybe in another country or city you won't be so distracted…" I said, not so helpfully. I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see Ueki stiff and a little trembling, and not just from the cold. I knew him too well to not notice his sadness.

"No…I think I'd be even more distracted abroad. I'll miss you…and the others."

I sighed again. Ueki was nothing like the Ueki I knew. "Who are you and what have you done to Ueki? I thought you were always easygoing and believe in what is right? I thought you always moved along whenever you get things wrong badly?" I suddenly said, echoing my thoughts. Ueki replied, "I know…but I just don't want to leave…you and everybody else."

I shifted positions until I was sitting next to Ueki. "Look, I'll be fine. I know it's also partly because you think nobody will take care of me, me being reckless all the time and all. But I'll be fine. You'll be fine too. Everything will turn out fine, believe me." I said comfortingly.

Ueki was silent. "Come on, your sister and father were worried about you." I said, choking back my sadness, as I stood up.


	2. We'll make this day worthwhile!

**Hey hey hey! It's the second chapter of this beloved UekixMori Fanfic!**

**This one ought to be a little longer than the last chapter! Since I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo engrossed in this particular fanfic!!!!! x3**

**Like I said, if you read the entire series of Beast Master, you should know the ending and plot of this fanfic. (It also includes the last EXTRA Chapter plot)**

**A friend of mine said the beginning of this chpt was a little SanoxMori but whatever o.O**

**For some reason I want to make a fanfic of UekixMori as well, Ueki gets turned into a cat o.O and Mori has to take care of him until she can find some way to turn him back into a human again. And Ueki-The-Cat goes all angry-kitty whenever Mori gets bullied or threatened or something X3 And the fanfic shall be named The Cat Stranger, since it all began when a stranger bumped into Ueki and Mori and then the next day Ueki turned into a cat and the stranger talked to Mori about how Ueki turned into a cat and stuff XD But I won't say how Ueki will return to normal..Shhhh!!!!**

**I'm so into UekixMori!!!**

**Anyway, START THE CHAPTER!**

**R&R (Read&Review)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

"**We'll make this day worthwhile!"**

I slowly walked to the phone, hands trembling. I couldn't believe I had actually persuaded him to follow his father and sister abroad. It couldn't be helped. I pushed away the thought why Ueki only listened to me.

I flipped the phone book for the letter _S_.

"Yo?"

"Hey, Sano."

"Mori? What's up? It's rather late." Sano didn't sound sleepy or tired though.

"Well, I couldn't wait to tell you guys tomorrow." I sighed.

"Tell me – us – what?" Sano sounded curious.

I was silent for a minute. "Ueki…Ueki's going…abroad the day after tomorrow."

Sano was silent as well.

"Hello? Sano? I'm gonna hang up, you know." I tapped on the phone.

"No! I mean, Ueki's going abroad? Like, so sudden!" Sano finally blurted out. I leaned back, "I know, I know. But…I think, and his dad and sister thinks, that it is the best for him…" "But not the best for us!" I could really tell Sano was slapping his forehead. I bit back a sigh; Sano was repeating all of my thoughts.

I fiddled with the phone wire as I went on, "Well, I don't know about you. But we'll meet up again in two days time. Okay? At the airport." "Okay then." Sano sighed. I hung up.

I flipped the phone book for the letter _H_.

"Hello – Get off darn brats! – Who is this?" Hideyoshi sounded like the kids wouldn't rest.

I laughed a little; it was so funny to hear him act like that. "Hideyoshi, Ueki's going abroad the day after tomorrow. Don't ask why, I don't want to explain. However, would you have time to come to the airport in two days time?" I quickly said, not wanting to answer any questions Sano had asked.

I heard Hideyoshi shoo the kids away then say, "Ueki's going away? That's sudden. But I'll come." I heaved a sigh of silent relief. No matter how much grief Hideyoshi felt, at least he was holding it back. I hoped I would be able to do that when the big day comes.

I hung up then scrolled for _R._

"Who is it~?"

"Rinko-chan! It's me, Mori."

"Ai-chan! What's up?" Rinko greeted me cheerfully.

"Ueki's going abroad in two days time." I decided to let Rinko chatter away about Ueki's sudden departure.

"Oh Ai-chan! Ueki-kun's leaving? So suddenly? You must be upset!" Rinko said, sympathetically and sadly.

_Yeah, I guess I am really upset._ "I know, I am. And I don't want him to leave either…but…" Because Rinko is a really good friend of mine, and she's a girl, I began spilling out Ueki's dad and sister asking me to go look for Ueki and everything.

"Oh, I see. But Ai-chan weren't you just forcing yourself? If you were honest, maybe…you know…!" Rinko pointed out. I rocked back and forth, "I know, I know. But his dad and sister thinks it's the best for him." "But it won't be the best for you." Rinko pointed out gently.

"Oh well…it can't be helped now! The day after tomorrow, meet at the airport." I quickly finished off. Rinko sighed a 'yes' and hung up.

xXx

I opened the door to feel the cold breeze blowing against my cheek. I pulled up my scarf and coat, tucked my sling-bag under my arm and began walking towards Ueki's apartment. If Ueki was going to leave tomorrow, I might as well make today worthwhile!

"Oh, Ai! Come in, come in!" Ueki's father greeted me. I nodded and asked, "Where's Ueki?" "Oh, Kou-chan is in his room. Go find him there." Shoko called out from the kitchen. I nodded and took off my coat and scarf and hung it where I always hung it.

"Hey…Mori." Ueki greeted me glumly. I guessed he was still depressed. "Hi, since you were going tomorrow, I decided that we'll make this day worthwhile!" I said as I plopped my bag onto the ground. Then I noticed Ueki was reviewing the notes I had made him take down yesterday. He was seated on his chair behind his desk, a hand on his cheek and the other hand holding a pencil, tapping on the notes.

He looked like any typical school kid bored of class. I guess he was thinking of going abroad and thinking about us. I took my usual seat beside him.

"So, have you started getting ready for tomorrow?" I ventured. "Not yet." Ueki replied simply. "Well…you should. I mean, you don't want to leave everything the last minute." I said uncomfortably. Ueki continued tapping on the notes with the pencil. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He mumbled.

I sighed. Ueki was not acting like himself lately. "Look, I said we're going to make today worthwhile. So let's just…make today worthwhile! Don't be so glum! It's not the end of the world." I pinched his cheek like what I had done yesterday. Ueki smiled a little bit when I let go. "That's better! So what do you want to do? Study? Clean the park?" I said cheerfully.

xXx

"I bet you two are wiped out!" Shoko suddenly entered Ueki's room. "What _else_ are you two going to do?" She added jokingly. I said, "I don't know either. I'm getting bored with Mathematics to be honest." Ueki nodded in agreement, "I don't understand one bit of it." I pinched his cheek again, this time tightly.

When I let go, Ueki suddenly thought of something. "Oy! My sis bought a new game a couple of days ago, Mori. I totally lost to my sis when I tried playing it with her, how about we all play it?" "Me?" I blinked. Shoko nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Yes, Ai-chan! Your video game skills were a match for me! And Kou-chan must join!"

We played an hour and a half of Shoko's new video game until Shoko beat us in the end. "I break the score record once again!" She squealed, rolling on the ground. "That's because you're always the one who wins." Ueki rolled his eyes. Shoko jumped up. "But Ai-chan was really good! I usually win the game in less than an hour. But after I killed Kou-chan with only half an hour, it took me a while to finally finish Ai-chan off!" I scratched my head, "It's nothing. I was just pressing buttons." "Well you're good at random techniques!" Shoko's eyes shone.

Afterwards, Ueki's father persuaded us to join in a game of basketball, including Shoko. It was male against female. Ueki kept teasing me by snatching the ball from his other hand whenever I tried to grab it. His laughter rang in my ears; it was so nice to see him so happy! At least today _was_ worthwhile.

In the end, Shoko and I lost. We weren't the sporty type. "Alright! You all do whatever you want! I need to go grocery shopping." Shoko said as she went to change her sweat-damped clothes into her casuals. Ueki's father waved at us. "You two wanna make the day worthwhile go ahead! I still need to write the letter for Hinokuni School!" He said as he walked into the apartment. _About Ueki suddenly going abroad of course!_

"Let's go to the park, Mori. I want to clean off all the dead plants so the new ones can grow easily when spring comes." Ueki said. I nodded.

We did all that for a long time, and I lost track of time. Though by the time we finished the sun was nearly entering the beginning of evening.

I called home that I wouldn't be back for dinner before Ueki and I went to a fast-food restaurant for take-away.

As we sat on the park bench, finishing off the French fries, Ueki suddenly asked, "Would anything be different when I leave?" "Why do you ask?" I busied myself by shaking the crumbs out of the box. Ueki stuffed the boxes and empty packets into the paper bag. He crumpled it all up and shot a perfect shot at the trashcan. No wonder he was so good at basketball.

"Well, I was just wondering…you know. A lot of things had changed when I was here, the Battle Game and all." He finally answered.

"Well…maybe a bit might change. We won't see Kobasen yelling at you for sleeping in Class again." I suggested lightly.

Ueki let out a snort of laughter. "Oh yeah, that's one thing's for sure." "He'll probably miss ya. You being the man of justice and all." I tried changing the topic.

It worked…for a few minutes. "Yeah, justice. All those stuff of the Battle Game…I wish we could just do it all over again! It was fun, to be honest…especially the fact we _won!_" Ueki raised his arms to express his longing.

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"So, back to the main topic."

I stifled a long sigh. "The Track Team captain could not have had a better member in the team." I said, not knowing what other stuff I could say. Ueki sighed, leaning back, "Losing the Talent to run was a pretty hard blow, and not just on me."

"But you made it this far! With only two Talents! The Talent to Reunite and the Talent to…well…whatever Talent Hideyoshi lost to you."

"I hope I'll make it that far without you guys." Ueki said unexpectedly, his eyes staring into the sky. I poked my fingers together, "I hope so to. I guess we all would miss you. You had no idea how many fangirls you gained after the Battle Game." I spoiled the Golden Silence, but I did not want the Golden Silence to feel so awkward.

Ueki laughed a little, "Heck yes I did. But I didn't bother. Like too bad I couldn't have just lied that you were my girlfriend." I was relieved to find that he was just joking. "Right…" I rolled my eyes.

xXx

I walked Ueki back to his apartment. As I was about to leave, Ueki suddenly said, "Sis, didn't you say you and dad wanted to give something to Mori?" _Give me what? _"Oh! I almost forgot! Here, Ai-chan!" Shoko hurried from the bookshelf full of books written by Ueki's father and handed a book to me. "_Friends Forever._ I'd love to read it." I said, looking at the title of the book.

Then I said, "Well, see you tomorrow at the airport! And don't even _think_ of walking me home, even if I _did_ say we're going to make this day worthwhile!" I added with an extra tight pinch on Ueki's cheek. Shoko giggled, and forced herself not to say.

I glanced at Shoko but only laughed. Then I said, "Bye!" As I walked away, I saw Ueki grin, "I had a great day today, Mori."

I paused and looked over my shoulder. I smiled at the spiky green-haired boy, whose image would be missed by me terribly when he leaves. "Me too." I said.


	3. Farewell Gifts

**This is one of the most emotional chapters...I think. Well, _so far_ probably.**

**I love this chapter because..............the thing about Ueki "slowly turning around" and stuff when Mori cried...reminds me of movies or animes when the boy (It's always males) hears his girlfriend or whatever female scream for him just as he is about to leave, he turns around...and the effects are always slow motion...making the scene even more depressing xD**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Farewell Gifts**

"No! I can't find it! I can't find it!" I ran around my room, in panic. It was the day Ueki will leave. And it's nearly time for me to leave for the Airport to meet up with the others!

My father stood at my room doorway. "Find what, Ai? It's nearly time." He said. "I know! I just can't find the – Ugh!" I groaned, opening one drawer then another. "Find _what,_ Ai?" My father repeated.

"The…Charm thingy after I returned last year or something!" I said hurriedly. Then I opened my closet. I looked at the dress I wore during the Battle Game. Something was sticking out of the pocket. I pulled it out. "_Found it!_" I yelled, triumphant. It was the Charm Necklace Ueki had given me during the Battle Game.

I grabbed my coat and jacket then ran out of the house. I was so late!

xXx

"You took your time, Mori." Sano said. "Luckily Ueki hasn't arrived yet." He added as I flopped onto one of the chairs, panting. "You were running, Ai-chan?" Rinko inquired. I fought for breath. I panted, "I thought…I would miss…Ueki's…departure…so I…ran as fast…as I could…!" "But why were you late in the first place?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I was…looking for this!" I held up the purple Charm.

"Eh? Wasn't that what Ueki-kun gave you during the Battle Game?" Rinko glanced over.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded.

"Well why did you waste time looking for it." Sano said briskly, pacing back and forth.

I snapped, "I don't _waste time_ looking for it! It was worth finding! Besides…" I leaned back onto the chair. "I want to return it."

"_Return it?"_ Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi swung around to face me suddenly. As if it was a big deal. I stared at them. "What? What's the big deal?" Sano grabbed my by the shoulders and shook me. He said, "Are you crazy? Ueki gave it to you! And why? Because he thinks that you needed protection and stuff! And because he cares about you, no doubt. And now you're gonna _return_ it to him?" _"Stop!"_ I yelled, and Sano let go of me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's no big. Besides, you'll find out why I want to return it to Ueki. It's not exactly _return_ in your sort of sense." I added. Rinko sighed with a broad smile, "Oh, you and that green-haired boy. You two never make any sense at all."

"Hey…! Everybody…!" It was Shoko. She was running after Ueki, pulling a small bag on wheels. Ueki just had a usual sized backpack and a larger bag carried by hand. Ueki's father was walking behind slowly with a bag similar to Ueki's.

"Oh! So you all came after all!" Ueki said, looking at Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi. Sano nudged Ueki with his elbow, "Of course we came! Mori called us about you leaving. And how can we miss out this very day? It'll be our last day seeing you!" "Not exactly, but yeah." Rinko smiled. Hideyoshi gave Ueki a pat on the back.

I stared at Ueki. "You think you're ready to leave?" I asked quietly. Ueki grinned, "You said it's what best for me. I trust you!" I winced; I wished he _didn't _trust me. Ueki seemed so happy.

"Ai, have you read the book we gave you?" Ueki's father asked me. I shook my head apologetically, "Not yet. It was late when I arrived home last night, and this morning I was really busy." "Busy finding you-know-what." Hideyoshi mumbled through the corner of his mouth. I jabbed his rib with my elbow.

As we all stood somewhere outside the departure gate, we were all giving farewell presents to Ueki while Shoko and Ueki's father lined up to present their tickets and passports.

"Ueki-kun! I made a little collage of pictures of the Battle Game." Rinko said, showing Ueki an A4 sized cardboard wrapped with pink, black, yellow, blue and green paper, that reminded me of Rinko, Sano, Hideyoshi, Ueki and me. On top were pictures of us after the several rounds of the Battle Game.

"The kids back at the Sun House and I decided this together. Well, it was the kids' ideas since I was brain-dead." Hideyoshi said sheepishly. He handed Ueki a large sunflower made out of paper, and looked like a real sunflower. And on it were names and signatures of the children and Hideyoshi…he added a monkey face on a petal of the sunflower and the names of his tricks like Soya sauce bomber, Wasabi bomber, and the weirdest attack, Super Serious Love.

"Here, Ueki! You be Sano number 2!" Sano said, tying a bandana similar to his around Ueki's head. "A little souvenir from an onsen I found somewhere in Africa." He added with a playful and light punch on Ueki's shoulder.

Ueki's eyes gleamed with gratitude. "Thanks guys." Ueki said. Rinko nudged me. I nodded to her and then walked over to Ueki. I grabbed his wrist and placed the Charm onto his hand. "Here." I muttered. Ueki stared at me, "Isn't that the Charm I have you during the Battle Game?" I nodded, "Yes. I want to give it back."

"Why?"

"Well…you'll be alright while away in a foreign country, won't you? I want you to be alright…so…you know…"

"But while I'm not around you're just going to be stepping on thin ice again." Ueki argued.

"Am I so reckless? I don't think so. In any case, just take it. As…how should I phrase it, a _farewell present._" I said, not letting him go on about this and that.

After a while, Ueki felt his pockets then pulled out something. It was what looked like a small rectangular wooden board with a rope tied around a hole at the top of the board. It looked oddly familiar. On the board, the words _Zai of Reunion_ was written on it clearly and simply.

Ueki held it in front of my face. "I'm giving this to you." "I – " I could not find any words to argue. I saw Ueki staring at me with his grayish-brownish eyes, an intense and awkward gaze.

I held the _Zai_ in my hands tightly and lowered my gaze. "I'll keep it with me, always." I promised. I saw Rinko and Sano exchange an amused glance.

"Kou-chan! It's time to go!" Shoko called out from just outside the departure gate. Ueki nodded at her then turned back to us, "Good bye, guys. I'll miss you all." Rinko clasped her hands together, "Visit us! Or we'll visit you!" "Email us or something!" Sano added. "Remember to tell us which country you're going as well." Hideyoshi put in. Ueki scratched his head sheepishly, "Well, Shoko once in a while gave me hints, so I sometimes think it's China or something…or even America." Sano rolled his eyes amusedly, "Let's hope you'll be as dumb as you always were when you come visit us or something!"

Then Ueki turned back to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what I could say. Then suddenly, he leaned down to put his arms around me. To hug me. "I'll miss you as well, Mori." He said. Was it relief or disappointment was that the hug was just a good-friend action, and nothing more? "Kouuuuu-chaaaaannnn!!!" Shoko yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Ueki let go of me. Then he ran towards his sister and father and waved back at us.

As Ueki walked past the two guards that were checking passports and tickets, alongside with Shoko and his father, my heart began pounding very hard. For some reason, I was shaking a little. I clenched my fists tighter around the _Zai_ Ueki gave me, until I thought the sharp edges of the wood would cause my skin to bleed or leave deep marks.

"Ai-chan?" Rinko said inquiringly. I did not reply. My eyes were wide, and slowly, they began to water.

"_UEKI!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ueki spun around as he walked past the checking area – the place where people have their bags and belongings checked for stuff like guns and knives – Just as I screamed. "Mori?" Sano gasped.

The two guards pushed me back, though I continued pushing forward, but in vain of course. I had one of my arm stretched forward, fingers outstretched, as if trying to grab forward.

People gathered around to wonder in curiousity what was going on. A couple of people, I think, were muttering I was crazy. Rinko yelled something I could not catch at them, but I could she was frustrated at the people bitching around.

But I ignored my surroundings. I continued yelling for Ueki. I noticed Shoko and Ueki's father had already gone past the checking area and were in the washroom or something.

Ueki slowly turned around, eyes wide with surprise. It felt like nearly an entire lifetime of a turtle as we stared at each other, me trying to push my way in vainly, Ueki staring at me, as if not knowing what to do at this state.

Everything was like in slow motion, like some depressing parts of movies.

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, UEKI!!!" _I yelled. _"_I lied! I will not be okay! I just wanted _you_ to be okay!_ I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!!"_

Ueki took one hesitant step forward, and then suddenly Shoko ran up to him and grabbed his arm, muttering something, pointing urgently at the screen where it showed airplanes that were about to leave. She pulled him away; Ueki was still staring at me.

Everything, to me, continued to happen in slow motion.

When Ueki finally disappeared from my sight, I backed away from the departure gate. _"Shut up!"_ Hideyoshi bristled at some other people saying I was acting so childish and I should get over it.

Tears streamed down my cheeks from my eyes. I was like a waterfall wearing glasses. Then I suddenly fell to the ground, on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mori, what was the matter with you?" Sano said as he, Rinko and Hideyoshi crouched down beside me. Rinko put a comforting arm over my shoulders. "Ueki's left now, Ai-chan. It couldn't be helped…"

Rinko walked me to the washroom to wash my face. I held the _Zai of Reunion_ between my hands. I remembered how Mr. Kobayashi returned from Hell when Ueki wrote this _Zai_. It was almost impossible to even think that I'd ever see Ueki again, even with this.


	4. The Book named Friends Forever

**Ahhh...finally! Chapter 4!**

**Some of you might have been wondering what was the thing about Shoko giving Mori the book _Friends Forever_? Well, now you know! (It was a bit like when Shoko gave the book _Presents From the Sky_ to Mori in one of the episodes.)**

**Well....please enjoy this chapter because this is when Mori reads the book!**

**R&R!! (READ&REVIEW)  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**The Book named _Friends Forever_**

Rinko's chauffeur drove me home after the emotional event at the airport.

My father must have seen my depression, because he only told me to get some sleep soon and said nothing more. I was grateful for that, for was I not ready to answer any questions about how was Ueki's departure and such.

I came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed…physically that is. As I entered my room, something caught my eye.

The book Ueki's family had given me before they left. _Friends Forever._ I had time, and I wanted to find a way to take my mind of things for a while. So I grabbed the book and sat on my bed, and began reading.

_Not very long ago, but very far away, in a land nobody knew but their own people knew, there were two young grown-ups, not older than a normal high school kid. One of them was named Love, and the other was named Tree._

I paused. My first name, Ai, was something like _love,_ while Ueki's name, especially his last name, was related to trees. I shrugged and carried on reading.

_They were the best of friends, but at first, they weren't. They lived separate lives and never talked to each other before, not even if they shared the same class._

_It all started when Love saw an incident that involved Tree. Love was walking past the park when she saw Tree cleaning the park. Curious why a guy like Tree would be doing something like that, Love hid behind a tree and watched the boy._

_She saw Tree pick up scraps of paper and dig a hole. He pressed the trash into the hole and a glow came from it. When Tree removed his hands, there was a shoot of a tree! What happened? Love realized Tree had turned the scraps of paper – trash – into trash! He had the power to do that! More curious than ever, Love continued watching Tree._

I stared at that paragraph. _What the heck?_ Ueki used to have the power to change trash into trees during the Battle Game! Ueki probably told his father about his powers and such, but if he wanted to make a story about the Battle Game and stuff, he didn't need to make up names.

I continued reading.

_Suddenly, a bunch of bullies from Love and Tree's school confronted Tree as he was sweeping the ground. One of the big bullies said scornfully, "Eh! Cleaning the park! What a loser." "Heh, heh. Well, we can't let such a loser in our school now can we?" Another bully said. "Maybe if you give us some cash we won't bash you to bits." The third bully said, his eyes gleaming._

_Tree stared at them. "What a stupid reason to rob me." He said bluntly but calmly. _How could you be so calm? _Love thought with shock. The bullies were infuriated. "Thought so." The first bully that smoke snorted. "Well, cleaning the park, eh? Then include…I'M GOING TO CLEAN YOU UP AS WELL!" One of the bullies sprang forward with a club that came out of nowhere._

_Love widened her eyes when the club hit. "Ha ha, you can't make fools out of – "He paused when he realized Tree had slid down just in time with the broom standing upright. The club had hit the hairs of the broom instead! Tree said, "Hey dude, that's dangerous."_

"_Why you…!"_

_The bullies sprang forward to beat Tree up. But Tree was too agile and strong for them. Instantly, he jumped up and grabbed the broom. He lashed it at the bullies' face, and before long, two of them were already beaten up._

_The last bully instantly ran forward and held up his fist, but Tree defended himself with the broom. The bully smashed one part of the broom off. "Dang! Missed." He growled. Tree threw away the bigger part of the broom and held the smaller part in his hands._

_A tree shot out from between his hands, hitting the remaining bully unconscious._

"_Tree! What is with that weird power of yours?" Love sprang out from her hiding place, a finger pointing at Tree. "Huh?" Tree stared at Love. Love said, "I saw it! A tree came out of your hands when you held trash! You changed trash into trees!"_

I continued reading on and on. A person named Sora Roark appeared, saying that Tree received this power when the Gem of Circle had been broken into five parts. Tree had picked one of the parts one day, and was stupid enough not to throw it away.

_Sora explained the next day to Love that the Gem was a very valuable thing of the Celestial Kingdom, and that many were after it. Criminals especially. Sora even said that she heard that several were killed without warning when they could not say where the Gem was when asked by the greedy ones that were after it._

_The Gem could provide it's holder infinite power, but when broken, one piece of the Gem can only provide one power, measly or powerful._

_Love pushed her spectacles over her hand and said what if Tree just throws it away or something. Sora explained that the Gem could not be separated from its holder if it's damaged…until it is fixed again._

_Then Sora said that because of that, Tree was in danger of being killed, if he could not put it back into pieces and return it to the Celestial Council in time._

_Love was shocked. Tree would be killed! And not even the power of the Gem could protect him. The power to change trash into trees was such a lame power! Love decided, that she would do what she can to help Tree._

The story went on and on, about Love and Tree meeting people like Crow, Strawberry and Monkey, who all have a piece of the Gem as well. And there was one part when Love came across a shiny silver piece of glass-like object, which looked like a piece of broken thing. When she picked it up, Sora suddenly walked up to her and said that she had picked one part of the broken Gem, and now she was the holder of it.

_Love wiped her glasses clean before asking, "What? So you mean I'm now being target for the Gem?" Sora nodded, "I'm afraid so. You'll just have to find out what power you're given._

I read that Love got the power to turn her opponent into a glass lover if they do the goody-two-shoes pose. That's it, Ueki _must_ have told his father about the Battle Game and the powers and stuff. Ueki's father must have written it all out, only with different names and a different plot.

There was even one part when Tree was fighting he met a Celestial Dragon whom he named Tenko, the same as our dear Heavenly Beast. Tree realized he was a Celestial when Tenko talked to him after threatening to eat him. Tree got involved to two other battles, and in each one, because he knows he is a Celestial, the piece of Gem gave him extra powers. They were all too similar as a Heavenly Being's Sacred Treasures.

It was nearly midnight when I was near the end of the book. However, I was not a bit sleepy. I was so engrossed in this book, because it was similar to the time Ueki, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi and I were in the Battle Game.

At one particular point was when Tree was about to use the power, Maoh that is. And because the enemy had the piece of Gem in his hands, Tree will destroy the piece as well. Tenko of the story had explained that if the piece of Gem was destroyed, whomever it belonged too would vanish.

That scene happened exactly the same as when Ueki was about to lose his last _Zai._ Love was crying like what I did as well.

Then Tree did not vanish because the enemy, the name was the same as Anon, had let go of the piece as he was about to be hit. And Monkey had been somewhere below the fight, and the piece had hit his head and did not break.

Then it was Love who suddenly jumped up into midair and hugs Tree and causes both of them to fall.

Then the epilogue says Love and Tree cleaning the park one day, and Tree suddenly asked what would have happened if he had vanished.

_There was silence besides the sweeping of Tree's broom. "We'll miss you a lot. I mean, we, as in Crow, Strawberry, Monkey, you and I, went through a lot." Love said. Tree did not seem satisfied. He asked suddenly, "Would you have had forget me?" Love was caught off guard by his question. "Why do you ask?" She asked cautiously._

"_Well…" Tree said slowly. "I would've vanished. There's no dead body of mine to bury and have a funeral and tombstone, so you can't visit the graveyard and stuff. So let's just say…without having _something _to remember me by, you'd probably forget me or something, right?"_

"_No way. Remember that little card that would protect me? The one you gave me? I still have got that. I never go anywhere without it." Love shuffled through a pile of leaves. "Besides, we're friends. Really good friends. How can I forsake such a good friend?"_

_As they walked home, Love said, "If you know what I mean…we're all friends forever."_

Tears dotted the last page of the story. I hugged the book tightly, pulling my knees up. I was sobbing. The _Zai_ lay on the table beside my bed.

The story…I hope Ueki won't forget _me._ I don't want to be known as a former companion of his, or worse, he won't know me anymore. Because I won't forget _him_ either. Never ever will I forget him.

Because, even if _he_ didn't know it, we're both _friends forever._


	5. I promise

**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Bet you guys were waiting for a really long time!!!**

**This chapter is Ueki's Pov. It's kinda crappy though T.T And NO, they did NOT say Mori had a brother in wikipedia or the episodes or manga... I made it up myself...**

**This chapter is sooooooooooooooooo darn crappy. Darn you writer's block. Well, I did my best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**For those who read Beast Master (like I said, search it up in or ) and expecting the ending that is similar to the ending of Beast Master...BE PATIENT! I need to find a proper incident so it's a bit like the ending of the PLUS series as well. (You should know what I mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE, no. Not really.**

**OH AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!! I read reviews for a living 8D Anyway, PLEASE Read&Review (R&R)  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**"I promise."**

So in the end, Shoko and my father wanted me to come to…a place none other than Hong Kong.

What was this? I don't understand the loud Chinese these people speak. They don't sell onigiris here either. What kind of country doesn't sell onigiris? Or don't have rice balls as one of their aspects of culture?

I dragged myself into the cab Shoko flagged.

We arrived at a hotel. A hotel? If I was going to live here in this country, why a hotel? Oh well, I didn't really care about _that_.

As I dragged myself into the washroom of the 3-bed suite, I couldn't help but think of my parting with…none other than Mori Ai.

Her scream still rang in my ears as I sank my head into the water. _She lied?_ I couldn't believe it. She forced herself to say I should leave! I rose to the surface for air before sinking in again.

I couldn't bring myself to picture what Mori is doing now, or what she may be feeling or thinking. The thoughts hurt. However, for a second, I suddenly recalled my phone call with the others before the day I left. The flashback started.

"_Ueki! You're leaving?" Sano's outraged yell of disbelief shot through my ears. "Erm, yes?" I replied awkwardly. Sano practically screamed into the speaker, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU GREEN-HAIRED FREAK DARES DITCH US SO SUDDENLY?" "I'm no freak." I said bluntly. "Oh you little – Mmrmph! – Grrrrr – UGH! How exactly _does_ Mori put up with you for nearly _four_ years?_" _I could tell Sano was kind of…going crazy._

"_Mori? Speaking of her, it was her who told me to…y'know." I said. "Yeah, I know." Sano said. "She called you about me leaving?" I asked. "Well, _duh!_" Sano said as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_Whoops, somebody else is on the line. Hold on." I said as I heard a beep. I pressed on the hold button. "Ueki-kun! Ai-chan told me! You're leaving?" Rinko screamed. I took my time to regain my composure, "Erm, yes?" There was another beep. "Hold on." I said, pressing the hold button again._

_The screams of children erupted from the phone. It must be Hideyoshi. "YOU'RE LEAVING?" He yelled over the noise that came from the kids. "YES! AND SANO AND RINKO IS ON THE OTHER LINE!" I yelled back. "WELL PUT US ALL ON THE SAME LINE!"_

"_YOU'RE LEAVING?" They all screamed in union once again. I sighed, "Guys, it's no big deal…" "No big deal he says! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Sano screamed. "Ueki-kun! You can't just ditch us! What about Ai-chan?" Rinko added. "What about Mori?" I asked. Hideyoshi cried, "She'd be saddest of us all, no question!" "Guys…it was her who told me to listen to sis and dad." I said, exasperated._

_There was silence. "AND YOU LISTENED TO HER?" Sano yelled. "Yep. I trust her." I said simply. The sound of crackling meant Sano was shaking his phone vigorously. "Ueki-kun, you listened to her, but did you listened to your heart?" Rinko said when the crackling stopped. I replied, "What do you mean?" "I can't explain it properly. Like maybe you should think of what is truly right for you?" Rinko said._

"_Um…right. Well, I've got to go now…" I said. "What? Wait! You can't just-" I broke Sano off by hanging up._

As I dragged myself out of the bathroom, I recalled the scene when I entered the departure gate. Mori was screaming at me. No, not the usual angry, frustrated scream I hear everyday in school whenever I steal her food during lunchtime. The sorrowful…please-come-back scream I heard…during the Battle Game when I was on the brink of vanishing.

Could it really be the same scream? I mean, I understood it during the Battle Game since I was about to disappear after the "good times" with Mori and the others. Well, of course she'd scream if I were going to leave after four years of "good times", but…_Oh jeez!_ Everything was so confusing; I myself was confused why was I thinking so seriously.

Shoko and my father made no comment towards me as I slunk around the suite like a half-dead person, deep in thought.

_Why…why did she scream for me? If she had lied…she should have said that before I left instead of screaming towards me in front of the public. _"Kou-chan…are you thinking of that incident at the airport?" Shoko said softly as she leaned over. "What are you? Worried?" I said as indignantly as I could.

Shoko stretched my cheek, "Kou-chan, you can't fool me!" "That smarts!" I said as I slid onto the ground. "Well, hmm?" Shoko got up and looked down on me. "Yeah, I give up." I, still lying on the ground with my knees on the bed, put my arm over my eyes. "Just as I thought! You can't fool me, Kou-chan!" Shoko said, half-triumphantly.

I rolled over, "Yeah, sure." "Don't stay on the floor, Kou-chan! You'll catch a cold!" Shoko cried. I ignored her.

"Kou-chan, you'll be attending school in most likely four days time! We still need to get used to Hong Kong. I need to find a job as well!" Shoko announced. "And the un-packing!" My father said as he entered the bathroom. "Yep! We need to unpack everything!" Shoko added. "Don't you mean your clothes?" I mumbled. You guessed it; my sister has a lot of clothes though she always wears the same ones.

Shoko didn't reply and announced, "I'm going to do some shopping! Especially grocery shopping! We need to eat decently before we find a proper apartment or house to live in!" _Sigh, _Shoko worries about _everybody's _health. No wonder she's a nurse.

As my father began showering, I dragged myself up to _my_ bed and covered myself under the sheets. Although I wasn't very sleepy, I was exhausted for some reason. Maybe it was all the things that happened...I didn't know what time it was in Japan. I definitely knew the time zones are sort of different, because I left Japan at about...in the morning or something, and here in Hong Kong was already evening. And I _knew_ the flight didn't take _that_ long.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

"_Onii-chan!" Huh? That sounds like Mori...except it sounded younger, more high-pitched, and less...fierce._

_I blinked. Then I realized it was a dream. I was at the airport; only thing was that Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Shoko and my father wasn't around. I saw what looked like the departure gate. A tall boy stood there. Before him was...was that Mori's father? He looked younger. A little girl with blue hair stood there as well._

_Mori! What the heck was this? Am I dreaming of Mori's past or something?_

"_Onii-chan! You're going to Canada for your college degree, right?" Mori asked, tugging the boy's shirt. I wondered why did I feel awkward. Mori was smiling like she had been smiling when I left..._

_Hold on a second, Mori had a brother? Well, she did mention him once during graduation. She said before he graduated he got married without his parents permission and he only contacted his family through phone calls, emails, and web-cam chats. It was a hard-to-believe type of thing, but I really had not seen Mori's brother before._

"_That's right, Ai-chan." Mori's brother said, patting her head. "Study hard, Kaito." Mori's father said. So that's his name! Mori Kaito! Mori never told me that before. Guess I was too dumb to ask and she was too dense to say. Oops, if Mori knew I thought her dense she'd kill me._

So Mori was actually so adora – I mean short when she was young! _I thought._

_I noticed Mori had too tiny pigtails on each side of her head, while the rest of her hair was let down. Rinko would probably squeal she was extremely adorable. Mori tugged on Kaito's shirt again, "Will you come back, onii-chan?" "I will, I promise." Kaito said. I was amazed when they even did a pinky promise. That was so swee – I mean surprising! Usually brothers and sisters don't get along._

_Well Shoko worrying about me is just as surprising. But maybe it's because I'm a lot younger than her. Oh well._

_As Kaito walked past the departure gate, he turned around and waved at his father and sister, "I promise I'll come back!"_

Then suddenly, everything happened like before. Mori shrieked, "Onii-chan! You'll come back, right? You promised!" She started bawling and crying; I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"Kou-chan!" Eh? That sounds like Shoko. For some reason, everything was shaking. It didn't feel like an earthquake...

"Kou-chan!" Shoko was standing over me, shaking me. "Wha – Ah!" I jolted in surprise and fell off the bed. "Kou-chan! It's eleven forty-five!" Shoko said, walking over to me. "I slept that long?" I said. Shoko, knowing it was a rhetorical question, said, "Hurry up, Kou-chan. Get dressed. We're going to look around Hong Kong today." She zipped open my bag and flung my clothes picked out of random.

As I dressed absentmindedly, I couldn't help remembering my dream. Kaito promised to his sister that he will return, but in the end he didn't. Such betrayal!

I don't remember myself promising Mori that I would return, but for some reason, when I gave her the Zai it was like promising I'll return home. After all, now Mori holds onto the Zai of Reunion.


	6. What a day!

**Ta-daa! Chapter 6! It's back to Mori's Pov!**

**"What a Day" Guess why?**** Because (1) Mori kept being absent-minded (2) She was teased by her two classmates, Micah and Hanajani (3) She kept thinking of memories of Ueki and stuff.**

**Har har 8D Enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**What a day…!**

_Swp! Bang! Thud!_

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan! Are you okay?" _Huh?_ "_Aiiiiii-chaaaaan!_" _Who's calling me?_ My classmate Micah was standing over me. _Why am I kneeling on the ground? _

I glanced at the ground. I remembered carrying some books…then I slipped or something and then there was a banging sound and I think I fell onto my knees with a thud, losing my footing. _Yeah…I think that was what happened._ "It's been two days since the winter holidays, Ai-chan, and I know it's still chilly and snowy, but you're just so absentminded!" Micah sighed in exasperation. "I know, sorry." I muttered as I began picking up the books.

"Is it something about the green-haired prince-of-your-life?" Another voice sounded behind my shoulder. "Hana-chan! Don't scare me like that." I jumped, avoiding the books from toppling over again as I turned to face the long, straight black-haired girl. "And he's not the 'prince-of-my-life'." I added hotly. "Okay, maybe he's not to _you_, but at least everybody in school thinks so." Hanajani went on flatly.

"The other girls have been so disappointed. Disappointed twice, they were. Once because Ueki-kun's bond with you, and twice because he left for whatever country." Micah said. "I still don't get why you two are still calling each other by your last names. If you two have been such close friends since about four, nearly five now, years ago, you should be calling him 'Kousuke' and he should be calling you 'Ai', right?" Hana-chan said. "Ahh, calling each other by first names. It's romantic and for lovers only!" Micah said, putting the back of her hand on her forehead and pretending she was fainting.

"That's exactly it. It's for lovers. It is ten years too early to talk about romance with that guy!" I said, trying to concentrate on stacking the books on the teacher's table. "The whole school has confirmed you two are lovers! Never in my life have I encountered a couple that has been best friends for so long, _not_ lovers!" Micah said, following my around the classroom. "Either way, you're so absentminded, Ai-chan." Hanajani said. "First you nearly toppled over the pot of flowers, then you added salt instead of sugar to the cake mixture during food technology, and during physical education, you nearly entered the boys' locker room." Hanajani said. "I'm just no feeling well…" I began. "Since Ueki-kun left!" Micah said, her eyes winking.

"Ugh! Leave me alone! Of course I'm upset he left all of a sudden. But stop talking about me and him, him and me." I said in an irritated voice as we all walked out of the classroom with a stack of papers. "Ah, no wonder you two make a lovely couple, both of you is dense. Ueki-kun is dense about nearly everything, and you are dense to your own feelings!" Micah said, acting all drama queen again. "Shut up, Mic-chan!" I bristled, beginning to colour deeply. "Well, since he left, Ai-chan, are you going to try for a new guy or stay loyal to _him?_" Hanajani said, with the usual flat tone. "I don't even have a crush on him, jeez. Like I said, it's ten years too early to think or talk about romance with that type of guy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. But it _is_ odd that you'll feel so awkward after Ueki-kun left!" Micah's eyes shone. _Bang! Fwp! Thud! _"Ai-chan, you okay?" Hanajani stared at me. I was lying on the floor with all the papers scattered all over the place. "See? You're at it _again!_" Micah sighed.

xXx

I said goodbye to Micah and Hanajani at the gate and began walking on the road back home, feeling forlorn. I didn't feel used to not be talking to Ueki on the way home. Without him, it felt really weird.

_It's definitely too early to talk about romance with Ueki even if I _did _sort of like him._ I thought in a huff. He's so dumb and childish, always caring about others but not himself. He's just so dense to whatever people think about him, whether it is bad or good!

I wonder what was Ueki thinking or doing right now. I wonder if he might come back for holidays.

"Meow!" A cat mew interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see a ginger-and-white kitten following me. How cute! With a pang, I remembered the time when I went to persuade Ueki to listen to his father and sister. I _think_ it was this cat that was with him. Or another ginger-and-white cat. I sighed.

"_If you get to fly away, would you?"_

That was the words Ueki had "said" to the cat. Of course, he was sad, even I would be talking to my teddy bear, my childhood teddy bear, if I were upset.

I stroked the kitten and it started to purr, then I began walking again. The kitten continued to follow me, but I didn't mind, because memories flashed back to my mind. Firstly was me talking to Teddy, my teddy bear.

"_Ueki's gone. He left." I stared at the lifeless but gentle and beautiful eyes of the brown teddy bear. "I'll only tell you, Teddy, and I haven't hugged you in ages." I said as I rolled on the bed with the bear on my arms._

_It was so cute! You can't resist. "He was the best friend anybody could have. Yes, he's dumb, dense and really spaced out, but you have no idea how serious he can be. Everybody else might think we're lovers or something but I don't think it's true. I…if I even have the slightest of the word love, he's just a really, really good friend of mine. You'd think I'd fall for a guy like him? Maybe, but maybe not. It's impossible to read my feelings right now…" I didn't know why, but I began sobbing again._

I heard a cat meow. Oh yes, the ginger-and-white kitten was following me.

"_Mori! Look, poor thing. It must be really cold." Ueki said, putting his hand on my right shoulder to turn me around so I could see a kitten crouching under the heavy snow. "What's a kitten doing here? It's so small! And the snow is getting heavier and heavier." I said as Ueki passed me his umbrella._

_Holding onto his and my snow-covered umbrella, I watched Ueki, the softhearted one, trudge through the snow and crouch down. I heard the kitten mewling. Sympathy stabbed my heart as I heard the pitiful sounds coming from it. Ueki gently picked the kitten up, dusting the snow off it. I noticed under the snow the kitten's pelt was ginger-and-white._

_Ueki turned back to me, the kitten crouching on his two palms. It was really small. Maybe it was the runt of its family. "Aw…it's so cute, yet it's so weak, cold and hungry." I said sympathetically._

"_I should bring it home." Ueki muttered. "Will your sister and father allow?" I asked. From the look on Ueki's face I could tell they probably wouldn't. "Let me bring it home then, even if my father wouldn't allow, he should at least let me keep it until it is strong enough to go on its own." I offered. Ueki gave me a grateful and warm look. "Thanks." He smiled._

The kitten trotted away as I entered the front door of my house. My father wasn't at home.

I went to the kitchen and went to the cupboard. I felt like cooking some instant noodles. _Clang! _Ouch! The pot fell on top of my foot. What was I thinking? Oh yes, stuff about Ueki.

After several minutes, I came out of the kitchen with a bowl of hot noodles. _Ouch! It's hot!_ Did I want to scald my tongue? I forgot to blow the soup cool before eating.

After eating, I cleaned up and went to my room. I wondered if Ueki would find it hard to study in the country he is in. Would he be able to make friends? Would he be able to – _Bang! Thud! Thud! Thud! _Ouch! I was crouching on the ground. What the heck? I had rammed into my bookshelf. I was so absentminded today! What a day…!

_Why would I be so distracted just because Ueki left?_ That was a question I could not answer.


	7. Letters

**Yay! Chapter 7! Let's all raise our hands and shout "Hooray!"**

**Oh, and I changed Hana-chan's (Hanajani) name to Hanajima because that's how you spell her name in Fruits Basket (yes, I got her name from Fruits Basket.)**

**Well, there's isn't much to say...but ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**The ending might really leave some cliffhangers. Because why would .... and ..... be here? And I didn't get Mori to say anything else besides THAT particular "sentence/question"**

**I must repeat;**

**Well, there's isn't much to say...but ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Letters**

After cleaning up my bookshelf, I had knocked my waist into the corner of my desk. _That _seriously hurt. After the pain was gone, I knocked over my precious money bank that was perched on top of the tiny shelf on my desk. Luckily, it wasn't the fragile type, but the lock was. All the stuff I kept in there was scattered all over the floor.

_Why am I so absent minded? Why would I mind it so much that he left? Why? How?_

…_?_

A wave of questions crashed into my head. Questions that I cannot answer. Or find the right answer. Head throbbing, my room in a total mess, I dragged myself to my bed. It was still early, but I wanted to rest myself. Take a short nap, relax a little bit.

_I can't even control myself in _my own room!

xXx

Short nap? You can't call it a short nap if you actually slept from late afternoon till the next morning!

_Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!_

As I ran down the stairs, I said angrily, "Dad, why didn't you wake me up?" "I thought somebody in her fourth year would be able to wake up herself?" My father replied. Argh! So annoying!

"Oh and there's a letter for you, Ai." My father told me, as I got ready to leave the house. _Letter? For me?_

He indicated several envelopes on the table near the front door. I picked up the small pile and flipped through them until I found one addressed to me.

_I'll read it in school. _I decided. I would be totally late if I read it now.

"You did it, Ai!" Micah said as I opened the door to the classroom, panting. "Am I late?" I breathed. Hanajima said, "Nope." "Great." I heaved a sigh of relief.

During homeroom, I kept myself quiet in my seat as I took the letter from my school bag. _Who was it from?_

Then I noticed the name at the corner of the envelope, where the "from" address are used to be.

Why did my hands feel sweaty? Was it because the letter was from Ueki?

"_Dear Mori,_

_How long has it been? Just a few days…but it felt as if it had been weeks, or months, or even years. I ended up in Hong Kong. It's a pretty big place, not as big as Japan but big. It's a city. People talk very loudly there and it's quite noisy at the central city, but otherwise it is okay._

_I haven't attended school yet; my sister says I need to get to know the city more. I hope I get to make some friends…but I know nobody could be compared to Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi…and you. I really don't know what to write. And I didn't call you since the phone call fees would be expensive and I find writing letters can be saved. As in you don't need to remember what I say, you get to keep my words in a piece of paper._

_It's cold in Hong Kong, but not snowy. I'm not used to chilly seasons without snow, but I hope I will be, in the end._

_How are Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi? Have you talked to them? Well, I sent letters to them as well, anyway._

_As I write this letter, I feel as if I'm not the usual type of me. The one who you reprimand, scold and beat so much. A sense of seriousness sweeps over me as I think of the content of this letter. It's really awkward, and makes me speechless…as if I can't write._

_I just want to say, I'm fine. I hope you're fine as well. I still can't forget how you acted during my departure, and I hope you're okay now. I don't want you to be so upset…just like back then. No, because you're my friend, and I care._

_Well, I'm fine and I'm really, really bored. I don't know what to do here. I don't know what to say as well…_

_I hope you'll reply to this. Just talk to me._

_Ueki Kousuke."_

A pang went through me as I read every word. I nearly forgot I was in school for a moment. _Just talk to me._ What did he mean by that? How was he feeling as he wrote those words that came from the pen held by him?

"Ai-chan?"

I jumped. It was Micah. "Hmmm…? A letter? From who?" She said curiously, noticing the paper in my hand. "N…nothing!" I said abruptly, quickly stuffing the paper back into my bag. "Suspicious…" Micah's eyes glinted mischievously. "Really, it's nothing!" I said quickly as I grabbed my school bag and went out of the classroom.

That night, I decided to reply.

"_Dear Ueki,_

_I don't know where to begin and end. Everything has been so different since you left. I keep getting into accidents, nothing serious though._

_It just feels weird without you around…"_ I went on writing about stuff that had been happening and how I had been feeling until I nearly covered three pages.

I rummaged through my drawers until I found a nice, clean envelope to use.

xXx

Ueki and I continued sending letters to each other. Sometimes they are short, sometimes long. I felt a little better, at least I could communicate with him. But I still felt very weird and uncomfortable without his presence.

It went on for weeks. Ueki kept on complaining how he couldn't understand the language of his peers, although there was also another Japanese kid there who knew Chinese and Japanese.

"Wonder what Ueki wrote this time." I said out loud to myself after school. I was walking by the river, out of boredom. "Dear Mori, today I…" I read out loud.

The wind was unusually strong today. The current of the river was very strong as well. "Ah, the letter!" I cried as the wind blew the piece of paper from my hands. _Oh, no!_

I ran after it. Soon enough, the wind blew the paper into the sky. It twirled around for a moment then disappeared from sight.

"No!" I cried. I don't know what was wrong with me. It was just a letter. I could always tell Ueki the wind blew it away so I missed what he said in that letter.

_Oh shoot!_ I lost my balance on the edge of the riverbank. _Splash!_ I fell into the water. The river was shallow, but the current was indeed strong. I couldn't swim. Well, I could, a little bit. But not in _this_ type of situation!

The current dragged my feet deeper into the water; I could barely keep my head above the surface. I let out a yell for help; though I was not sure anybody could hear me.

_No, Ueki's not here. Nobody's here… I can't breath… _My limbs felt numb and I couldn't kick or wave my arms to move myself against the current.

It had rain really heavily last night, I noticed, so the water had risen. No wonder I couldn't feel the bottom. Though the river is still shallow, it's gotten deeper.

_The letter…it's gone…He's going to detest me for that now…_

Why did I care about that more than my life?

I couldn't answer that question. Partly because I couldn't find an answer, and also because I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Is she alive?" _Huh?_

"I think so, she's just out cold. Mori's probably find." _Who was that? Who knows my name?_

_It isn't Ueki's voice though… _"Ai-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hey, Mori!"

I felt somebody shaking me. I felt my body jerk and heave, and I spat out mouthfuls of water. I felt cold and weak, and soaking wet. I felt grass beneath me. I must be on land, lying down on my back.

I opened my eyes. My sight was blurry at first, but as I blinked away the water I saw clearly who was standing over me.

"You're finally awake, eh?" The one that wore a headband with black hair said with a smirk. "Oh, we were so worried! Thank goodness we were here!" The one who wore pink glasses said, relief shining in her eyes.

I widened my eyes. "S…S…Sano? R…Rinko-chan? What are _you_ doing here?"


	8. Two good friends

**Finally! Chapter 8 is here! And this is "all about" Sano and Rinko (not really).**

**I'm not sure if this chapter is "funny" but I tried my best to make their silly quarrels really cute and funny!**

**There isn't TOO MUCH UekixMori here, but a tiny SanoxRinko. Hope you like it!**

**This Chapter might be a little shorter than before tho, as well.  
**

**Read&Review!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Two "good" friends**

"Sano? Rinko? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you yell so we hurried over." Sano replied. "We were on our way to your house when some of your friends, Micah and Hanajima, told us you weren't in school." Rinko added.

"No! I don't mean that! I mean why are you _here._ As in instead of your city!" I said. Sano knocked my head. "Patience. And that's what we're gonna talk about when we see you." "Mind if we come over to your place?" Rinko said.

"So what's up?" I said as we arrived at my house. "Does _this_ look familiar to you?" Rinko said waving a piece of paper at me.

I took a good look at it. "The letter!" It was the letter I got drowned for!

"That's right. The wind was strong, and suddenly, a piece of paper slapped into Rinko's face." Sano nodded. "We looked at it and found it was addressed to you." Rinko said.

"And written specially by Ueki." Sano said, with a teasing wink. _Bam!_ I smashed my fist into his face.

"So why are you guys here again?" I said after a moment. "'Cause we got letters as well." Sano said. "And?" I prompted. "Take a look at this." Rinko said, handing me another piece of paper. "It was just a slip attached to our last few letters."

"_Please talk to Mori. Sometimes, no matter how I console her through letters, I don't think it helps her. Without a presence of a friend…I know she's hurt."_

For a second I didn't know what to think. What was Ueki thinking as he wrote those words? Why would he care so much? I'm just a mere friend.

"Ai-chan?" Rinko's words of concern suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "N…Nothing…" I said, my voice barely audible. "Mori…you're crying." Sano mumbled. _What?_ I'm so stupid. Why do I get so emotional nowadays?

I dropped to my knees, just as I had done at the airport. I covered my face with my hands; I didn't know what to do. I felt so different… I felt Rinko's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I felt Sano pat me on my head. I was grateful for their presence, but what about Ueki's presence?

_This was some hell of a day._

"Ah! My parents helped me rent an apartment not far from your house before I came. Since both of us are going to be staying for a while and…" Rinko said when we settled down.

"_Wait a minute!_ Does that mean I'm going to _live_ with you for the next week or so?" Sano said waving his left hand up and down like he was doing a karate chop.

"Like I _wanted_ to." Rinko lifted her chin and looked away, crossing her arms indignantly. "Oy! Then…" Sano began. "Even though my family is rich _does not_ mean we can go wasting money." Rinko retorted.

Sano was furious. "_We're not married or anything!_ So why oh why?" He practically yelled. "Shhh…Sano, my neighbours…" I hissed quietly. Sano ignored me, or he didn't hear me.

"Yeah, well, we're definitely not going to sleep in the same room!" Rinko said. "Let alone sleep in the same _place!_" Sano shot back at her.

"Oh, so you have plenty of money to waste?" Rinko challenged.

"Oh shut up, you! Like _you_ know anything about privacy!"

"I wasn't the one who asked for _one_ apartment!"

"I have to be ten miles away from you!"

"It's not like you can stay in Ai-chan's place! She needs _her_ privacy too!"

"I'm not saying I _want_ to stay at her place!"

They went on bickering and bickering. God knows how they can argue for so long. They must've been still arguing, since I could still hear their voices while flipping in a bored way through some books.

"And then…" I think I heard them start bickering about stuff that happened four years ago. Since when were they on _that_ topic?

"Okay now…why can't you guys just _shut up and get along!?"_ I finally yelled, my patience completely gone.

Silence.

"Sorry, Ai-chan." Rinko said sheepishly. "You guys are just gonna have to put up with staying in the same apartment. And if you won't, I'll handcuff you two together!" I said firmly. Sano made a sound that sounded like an 'Hmph'.

I think he was sulking.

"For the love of God! Just hang on to it! You're three years older than Ueki and me, and you're going to be in college soon. Sometimes I wonder if Ueki _actually_ has more sense than you guys." I sighed. "Don't go on." Sano muttered.

"Well you guys will attend the higher levels of my school during your stay, won't you?" I asked hopefully, changing the subject. "Sure! My mother already contacted the school." Rinko nodded. "Same here." Sano added.

"_What!_ Does that mean I'm going to be in the _same class_ as you?" Rinko burst. "_What?_" Sano protested. "Oh, _no way!_ Living together is _one thing,_ but going to school and studying together is _another _thing." Rinko said sharply.

Sano winced visibly. I couldn't help wondering if he actually _liked_ the idea. _You're not going to end up being a pervert, right?_ I studied Sano up and down while he defended himself from Rinko's screams. _Nope, I'm sure you won't._ I thought.

I watched as Rinko and Sano yelled at each other. I smiled and then laughed. For a second, I managed to keep my sadness about Ueki away. I was cheered up even though I _knew_ Ueki wasn't here.

I watched as the two "good" friends argued.


	9. Do you love him?

**Here you go! This chapter is epic!! Not really, but emotionally! You'll find out at the end ;)**

**Actually I could've just skipped all the stuff at the front since the main topic is "do you love him?" and stuff.**

**Well, enjoy! R&R!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Do you love him?**

"Did you hear? Two new students have entered the higher grade!" "You're kidding! At this time?" "I don't know. But I hear one of them wears a headband wherever he goes, and the other is a girl who is especially fond of cute things!"

It has been two days since Sano and Rinko entered my school, and people still had not stopped gossiping about them. Some say Rinko is just like a princess, and Sano is like a 'bad boy', and it wasn't surprising they often quarreled out of nothing despite hanging together.

"I heard you know a bit about the two new students." Hanajima said to me after school "Yeah." I replied simply. "Well, what do you know about them?" Micah asked.

"Uh…Never call Rinko 'useless' or a 'small-fry' otherwise you'd regret it, really. She can kill you. Sano hates being offended. In other words, he doesn't like people talking about his research skills and stuff. He calls it speedy." I said, remembering the stuff that happened 4 years ago. I went on talking.

Micah was staring at me like I was crazy, while Hanajima was muttering something about being hungry and wanting to eat roast beef. "What?" I glanced at Micah.

"Nothin'. Just wondering why you know about them so much." She shrugged. "They are close friends of mine, Mic-chan," I sighed in exasperation. "Just like…" I broke off.

Micah eyed me up and down. "Ueki-kun?" She guessed. "Uh, ah…" I did not want to agree, even though she was right. I had enough of teasing for one school term.

Luckily, I was saved. The classroom door slid open with a loud bang. "Hurry up, Rinko and I are waiting at the school gate." Sano yelled across the classroom. Micah slid to one corner while Hanajima went on talking about food under her breath.

"No need to yell. And didn't I say it _might take me a while?_" I said through gritted teeth impatiently, catching a glimpse of Micah studying me, as if wanting to know more about my 'close friends'.

"Hurry up, for the love of God." Sano rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I don't _love_…that guy." I retorted cheekily, referring to Inumaru, the current "god". He forced me to enter the competition – and forced himself to hell before – by giving me a weird ridiculous power.

Sano rolled his eyes again. I grabbed an eraser and flung it at him. It hit him straight on his forehead. "Owned." Hanajima said flatly as Sano fell backwards onto the ground by the impact of the eraser.

"See you tomorrow, Mic-chan, Hana-chan." I said as I stalked out of the classroom, edging pass Sano as I did.

"About time!" Rinko said cheerfully as we appeared. "I'm surprised Sano-kun actually managed to convince you to hurry up." She eyed Sano with a glint.

"Apparently, he didn't. I did at my own will." I said flatly. Sano made a face at Rinko and I. "So…how was your first few nights alone? And how was your first few days at my school?" I asked as we walked.

Rinko and Sano exchanged a glance. "Terrible." "Fun!" They said at the same time, Sano and Rinko respectively. They exchanged a glance again, this time scornfully.

"Fun?" Sano said. "Terrible?" Rinko shrieked. "Why?" I asked to both of them.

"School at Osaka is bad enough. I really don't do lessons. What _does_ it mean by 'Raining wet road' anyway, for the love of God?" Sano said, referring to the English lesson he had in school.

"Gay." Rinko mumbled. She meant Sano's phrase _for the love of God._ "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH INUMARU, DAMN IT!" Sano yelled. "So noisy." Rinko muttered, taking a step away from Sano.

"Uh huh." I laughed.

We were heading to the library. We passed by my house as we took the route we chose.

I paused when I saw a piece of something sticking out of the mailbox. "Hold on a sec." I said to Rinko and Sano. I grabbed the envelope and was delighted to know that it was another letter from Ueki.

I stuffed it into my bag, meaning to read it in the library or later. I didn't say anything to Rinko and Sano as we continued to make our way to the library.

"Speaking of Inumaru-san, I wonder how is Tenko-chan?" Rinko said. "I dunno, why don't you send him a letter or something?" Sano mumbled. Rinko stared at him. "Nothing." Sano looked away.

I glanced at them before opening the door to the library.

Rinko darted away for literature books, while Sano drifted around the magazine corner. I went over to the librarian counter.

I pushed a couple of books over. They were some random cookbooks I picked when I was bored. "Here, return time." I said. The librarian looked up and nodded, placing the books under the desk.

She said in a tone as if she knew me for a while, "Good afternoon, Ai." I smiled, "Hi, Rio-sensei." I called her _sensei_ because she taught me some stuff when there aren't many people in the library. I asked her when I needed help on stuff like projects and homework.

"I see you have two new friends?" She said, eyeing Sano and Rinko. "Not _new._ I knew them four years ago." I replied. "Ah. I see." Rio nodded slowly, shifting her spectacles as she typed on her computer.

"Busy?" I inquired. Rio said, "Not really. Oh, by the way, how is Ueki-kun?" She added, looking up from the computer screen.

I cringed. I really didn't like people asking questions about Ueki, since he left. And especially to _me._ "Ai?" Rio blinked. "Ah…he's fine. Fine. Yeah. Nothing much." I said, a little too quickly.

Rio leaned against her chair. "Something going on between both of you?" She said, her eyes glinting with interest and amusement. "Yes. I mean. No. Yes. _I don't know!_" I stumbled.

Rio had a thoughtful expression and snapped her fingers. "Okay, just tell me." She said. _I guess I can trust Rio-sensei…_ I explained to her about everything. Rio laughed.

"What's so funny?" I protested. "No, I just wanna ask you a simple question since I don't want to go on and on about advise and all." Rio said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

I was silent for a moment, not knowing how to answer. My heart hammered against my ribs, but my common sense told me the answer was no. But my heart says it is a yes.

"No. I don't." I said before leaving Rio to check out some books before joining Rinko and Sano.


	10. Idiot

**Ta daa! Here ya go!!! Chapter 10! This one is PACKED with UekixMori! ... Maybe not, but yeah! And you'll find out why when you read it!!!!! And if I made a mistake on the cats eyes (If I EVER), then don't mind me XD**

**You've gotta love this chapter, I spent only two days working on it! I love the last line. LITERATELY! But don't you DARE skip the other contents of this chapter just to read it. It's more meaningful if you don't.**

**But!!!!!**

**This chapter isn't the LAST! So don't go "Awww...the last chapter already?" Because there's still MORE! Maybe not too much, but there's gonne be one or two (or even three) more chapters left to go! Don't get to excited tho, because**

**1. It'll take me a while to be able to finish the next chapter(s)**

**2. I need to know how the next chapter plots go.**

**3. The next chapter might be the last! (don't worry, maybe it won't happen.)**

**Love this chapter!**

**And don't forget...READ&REVIEW!!! I love your reviews!!!**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Idiot**

"Ai-chan…have you seen a ginger-and-white cat?" Rinko asked me not long after our visit to the library.

I still remembered how bluntly I replied to Rio-sensei. _It's true anyway! He's just a friend. Or at least a best friend. Nothing else. _I had said to myself silently when we left the library; and it was the same thing I was saying to myself right now.

Ginger-and-white cat?

"No. Not very recently since you guys came. Why?" I replied. "She kept it as a pet." Sano said dryly. I glanced at him, "You agreed?"

"She was creepy when I said no. Besides, I'm not the boss of her." Sano said. I thought, _or was it because you did not want to argue? _

Rinko did not hear Sano's words. She said, "It was such a cute thing! It was following us one day when you weren't around, Ai-chan. So I brought it to the apartment. But today, I realized it was _gone!_"

"Everything is cute in your opinion." Sano grumbled. Rinko ignored him, "I wanted to look for it but Sano said _no!_ We _had_ to go to school." "I don't blame him." I muttered under my breath so Sano and Rinko couldn't hear me.

Then I added aloud, "I'll go look for the cat today after school. I know both of you had something to do." "Yeah, projects." Sano let out an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you, Ai-chan!" Rinko said gratefully.

xXx

I hadn't received any other letters after the one I received when I went to the library.

It said.

_I don't want to say 'dear' and all that, because I'm feeling lazy today. I just want to say that I'm glad Sano and Rinko went to see you. You wouldn't be so 'lonely', right?_

_I hope you'll manage to cope, eh? Oh, if you don't receive any more letters from me, it's okay._

It was short and simple. I wondered what he meant by the last line.

xXx

_Why would it be okay if I don't receive any more letters for him?_ I didn't get it. But oh well; right now I'm looking for the cat Rinko said was missing.

_Ginger-and-white…is it that cat again? _I wondered.

As if by instinct, I headed over to the park. _There's nothing here… _It was giving me the creeps. It was night, after all. Nobody would be around…besides me of course.

I paused for a second, feeling a pang inside. Why oh why did I come here? It's not like the cat would be here right? And this place holds memories…

Suppressing a shudder, stifling a sigh, I looked around the place. It was unusually windy for spring. But of course, weather is unusual. It's still really cold, and it's early spring after all.

_Why had I offered to look for the cat in the first place?_ The atmosphere here reminded me of a manga. Which was awkward.

I walked around the area in aimless circles. This was getting pointless. I could just go home and rest and tomorrow I'll just tell Rinko it was late and cold, and I couldn't find the cat.

But something caused me to stay. I don't exactly know what or why. I slumped down on a bench, wishing I could just be on my bed right now. I shut my eyes tight and I thought if I wished really, really hard, I could get this all over with.

I opened my eyes. Maybe not. "What kind of tricks are you up to now, Inumaru-san!" I managed to stop myself from yelling. I would wake or disturb everybody else. And if the cat were really here, I would scare it away.

"Here…_kitty!_" I grumbled through gritted teeth.

As if my legs had a mind of its own, I suddenly found myself walking towards the walls that separated the grass, trees and paths from the playground. The faint light illuminated the silhouette of the red, blue, yellow and green slide, the seesaw, the swings, the sandbox and such.

I felt like I was in a horror movie, but for some reason, I felt as if something good will happen. What kind of good thing will happen at _this_ type of place?

"Me-ow!"

_Hm?_ Is that a cat? Or _the_ cat? I hope so. So I could get this over with. "Meow!" There it was again. There was no mistake, unless it was some other stray cat.

I looked around, and then something caught my eye. A pair of eyes had caught my eye.

I saw green oval-ish orbs staring at me. I could feel it. I could _see_ it. This was getting creepy.

There it was! The ginger-and-white cat was perched on top of one of the swings, its tail swinging to and fro beneath the seat of the sing. What a gentle posture!

"Hey kitty…" I said nervously, hoping I was not a stranger to the cat. The cat parted its jaws to meow.

I walked gingerly forward, holding my hand out, as if attempting to stroke it. The cat parted its jaws into a yawn, swiped its tongue over its mouth. Then suddenly, it leaped up and pounced on my hand, then leaped up again and onto my head. "Ow!" I cried as it kicked my glasses off,

The cat landed on the ground and returned to its position. "You didn't have to do that." I muttered as I picked up the glasses.

Then I slumped onto the swing next to the cat. I slowly rocked to and fro. "What are you doing here anyway?" I said, although I knew it couldn't answer me.

Watching the cat lifting its chin towards something or nothing in particular, its eyes blinking, its tail waving expectantly, I wondered if it was expecting something to happen or somebody to come.

Then the truth dawned. This cat _was_ the one Ueki and I encountered before. It was as if waiting for Ueki to arrive any moment. "Silly, Ueki's gone." I said. The cat didn't respond.

I watched its eyes look around, as if it trusted its own instincts that Ueki will come back. I let out sigh. "You loved him from the start too, didn't you?" I said.

Then I realized what I was saying. "What did I mean by 'too'? I'm saying a bunch of nonsense." I said, shaking my head sheepishly.

Then I lowered my eyes, wishing I wasn't crying. "He was my best friend." I said, lowering my head. I didn't know if the cat was taking in any of this, but I knew it was still there.

"He did so many things. Just to make me happy, or safe. Not only for me, but for others too. He knew others wouldn't be happy because it's always for the sake of them, but he got himself into a mess in everything because he was self-centered enough to care for them and not himself…"

Words came spilling out, I couldn't stop. I wasn't talking to anybody, the cat wouldn't understand me.

Suddenly, the swing beside me rattled, and I looked up to see the cat jump onto the ground and trot towards the slide. "Are you that insensitive? I was about to tell you a story with tears…" Suddenly I broke off.

Near the slide was a silhouette of somebody. His outline was no mistake. I saw him bend down to pick the cat up, which was purring with pleasure and happiness.

I stared at the person, my mouth half opened. I saw him turn towards me, and I could just see a half-smile half-grin on his face. I knew a person…who always gave me that expression whenever I worried and fretted.

I didn't know why but more tears sprang into my eyes, and sooner or later I knew I would become a waterfall wearing glasses.

I slowly lifted myself from the swing. "Ue…Ueki…?" I couldn't stop my voice from trembling.

"You were my best friend too." He smiled. It was no mistake. It _was_ him!

Ueki tilted his head to one side, his face shadowed with concern, yet his eyes were warm. "Who made you cry _this _time?" He said.

I was crying beyond words. "Ueki, you…" I said, my voice choking with emotions. My feet began running. "You _idiot!_" I cried, hurling myself towards Ueki.

The cat jumped off Ueki just in time, just as I flung my arms around him. Both of us fell onto the slide. I kept my hold on Ueki, crying over and over again, "_Idiot! Ueki you idiot!_"

Ueki was silent at first, staring at me, then he smiled and sighed. He returned the hold. "I want to be the first to see you smile."


	11. No

**Here you go! Chapter 11! It took me at least 5 days to finish it 8D Cool, or what?**

**If you're wondering what _senpai_ means, I think it's used when a classmates/schoolmates address one another. Or used to address an older schoolmate. Ah well.**

**Now THIS certainly reminds people of Beast Master (If you had read it before)**

**People might get pissed off because of the mentioning of the brown-haired girl (what is her name? Not even I know 8D) and people might get all !GASP! at the last part XP**

**Your reviews help me a lot! So I'll appreciate if you review it! Guest or member!**

**Read&Review!!!! XDDDD  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**No**

I didn't know how long we were there. Lying on the slide, hugging each other, and me crying. It was a moment Micah would never let me forget, but I didn't care, Ueki was back!

xXx

The next day I entered the classroom, smiling despite myself. Heads turned. Everybody gasped to see Ueki behind me.

The girls were whispering among themselves, glancing at Ueki then at me then at Ueki again. I couldn't help feeling a strange tingling inside me when I saw their eyes staring at Ueki.

When I sat down, while several other students, both boys and girls, crowded around Ueki, Micah slid over. "So, Ueki's back." She said. "Yep." I nodded. She eyed me. "Somehow I have a feeling you knew before us."

I shrugged, "Sort of." Micah asked, "Oh?" "Nothing." I said, turning my head towards the window, smiling in amusement.

The days went by like a gentle breeze, and my heart felt lighter. Girls certainly crowded around Ueki a lot more than usual, but I still got to hang out with him.

Sano and Rinko continued their stay here, and we were both glad, although they certainly got into such fussy arguments Ueki and I always had to mediate somehow.

One day, during free time, Sano and Rinko were in our classroom. Micah and Hanajima participated in our conversations for a while, before Hanajima strolled away declaring she's going to the cafeteria.

We watched Ueki answer a flock of girls. He was as "cool" as usual; as if this wasn't anything special to him, and that he didn't really bother. There's this girl that really ticks me off though, although I don't know why.

She kept hanging around Ueki, and I can't really blame here, since everybody does that. She isn't what you'd call, a popular and "hot" girl but she was very pretty. She had nice wavy dark brown hair tied into a ponytail.

A couple of times when I went to ask or tell Ueki or something, she jumped up out of nowhere. It is of no surprise that girl would be all smiley around her, but Ueki responded with a smile as well.

When they saw how I stared at Ueki and her, Sano, Rinko and Micah exchanged glances.

"So, uh, Ueki returned, eh? Wasn't it something unexpected?" Sano suddenly said. "Yeah. Ai-chan seems rather dazed." Rinko nodded. I blinked back at them. Sano said, adding more amusement inside his tone, "His love for you seems really strong." _What was with them now?_ I thought.

Micah added, nudging me, "Indeed, Seiichiro-senpai is right. He must love you very much to come back, eh? We don't really care _how_ he managed to come back, but we know _why,_ eh, Jerad-senpai?"

Rinko replied with a very, very deliberate nod, "Oh yes, Mic-chan. Indeed, indeed." "What are you guys up to now?" I asked suspiciously, taking my attention off Ueki and the other girls for once.

Sano nudged me, "What do you think? He must be saying 'I love you' everyday now." Rinko and Micah both let out deliberate agreeable murmurs.

Suddenly, a thought hit me with a pang. Now that they mentioned it, I didn't think he ever did. Not that I _wanted_ or _needed_ him to, but somehow, I just felt that it's supposed to happen.

That night, when Ueki came back, all that happened were signs of affection. That thought made me shiver, but it's true. I gripped my hands together, as if I was praying. _Inumaru, you should have _never_ made this happen!_ I grind my teeth, wanting to strangle that ridiculous excuse for a God.

Sano, Rinko and Micah looked as if they expected an answer, anything will do, but I made no sound. Keeping my hands together into a fist, my eyes strayed to Ueki and that brown-haired girl again.

_He had never said it before. And will he ever?_

xXx

Everybody was down at the cafeteria. I sat at the table, with Sano, Rinko, Micah and Hanajima. Micah and Hanajima were talking about some other thing while Sano and Rinko eyed me.

They knew me too well to miss my forlorn expression, my faraway look. They made no sound, but I knew they knew why.

I looked up and glanced from the corner of my eye. There she was, the girl with brown hair. I knew I had no reason to hate her, but I seriously resented her for sticking to Ueki like she's all that.

I saw her say something to him, and Ueki returned with a smile and nod. I saw her hand him something and Ueki received it with another smile before the girl blushed, lowered her head and stalked away.

I felt myself burning. I thought I would melt with rage and jealousy, but I managed to control myself. I sat upright just as Ueki came over and sat down beside me. "Hey, Ueki." Sano greeted him.

Ueki replied, "Hiya." "So, Ueki-kun, what's up?" Rinko asked. "Nothing. Although just now that girl came up again. I forgot her name, but oh well. She was like, 'Kousuke-senpai, do you like to listen to music?'" Ueki said in his best girly voice. Rinko and Sano burst into peals of laughter, but I held back my laugh because I was half-disgusted. Great, so she's calling Ueki by his first name too.

_She _knew him like, what? Three days? _I_ knew Ueki for 4 years, nearly 5, straight and I'm not calling him by his first name.

"And I was like 'sure' and she just stuffed me this CD. I'm going to ask Shoko is she knows this singer since she does all the modern technology whacky things, like arcade." Ueki went on, not noticing my anger.

"I see." I scoffed. Ueki glanced at me but said nothing. "So, um, Ueki, I'm wondering. Since you came back, lots of girls have been talking to you, right? Especially that _girl_," I added sharply. "Yeah, and so, does anyone of them come to your liking? I mean, do you like _any_ of them?" I said as casually as I could.

Sano and Rinko glanced at me swiftly, wondering how Ueki will answer. "I dunno…" Ueki rolled his eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hm, they've been flocking me for four days and I haven't got a rest. I forgot their names too. I guess maybe what's-her-name." "Who." I mumbled.

"Just now. That one. You know?" Ueki said as helpfully as his knowledge can get. Sano and Rinko exchanged a glance and both of them held their breaths and let out a loud cough.

I lowered my eyes, "I see. So you like her." "I dunno. But who knows? Maybe." Ueki didn't seem to notice my sudden depression.

Suddenly, Micah leaned over and said, "Ueki, I've been meaning to say something." "What?" Ueki said, sitting up. "Well…you know how and what Ai is like…" Micah said, waving her hand about dismissively. I wonder what mischief is Micah brewing?

Micah smiled and said, "I bet you care for Ai very much? There's no need to say it. Just tell her that you love her. Simply three words. I. Love. You. Just like that." I nearly fell off my chair for her stupidity. Had she not heard what Ueki said? About the brown-haired girl?

_Or maybe she's doing this on purpose? _I stepped on Micah's foot, but she didn't respond, she only raised an eyebrow. Sano and Rinko busily and deliberately minded their own business, but their jaw dropped when they heard what Ueki said.

"No."

We all glanced at Ueki. His face was shadowed and I couldn't tell if his eyes were staring at the ground or not.

If he had fangs, he would have bit Micah. "I won't say it."

I felt stung. Of course, nobody would've said it because somebody told him or her too. But the firmness in Ueki's tone scared me and brought me down. Sano and Rinko's eyes were wide while Micah was frozen, as if she hadn't though Ueki would take her joke seriously.

Ueki suddenly got up and turned away, muttering, "I think I forgot to take a spoon…I'm going to get one now."

Micah, Sano and Rinko stared at me. "Oh, Ai-chan, are you okay?" Rinko asked. I did not reply. "Sorry, Ai. It was just a joke; I wasn't _really_ telling him to say it. I was just trying to make a light atmosphere out of it. I didn't know he'd take it seriously! It must've been the timing or situation." Micah said apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess." I sighed. But she helped me find out something. Ueki's attitude towards me has changed.

When Ueki returned, I abruptly got up. "Aren't ya gonna stay?" Ueki inquired. I did not dare look at him. "Sorry, just lost my appetite." I coughed, turning away when Ueki tried to catch a glimpse of my expression.

When I walked away, I could tell Ueki was wondering why I had turned so cold and ill humoured all of a sudden.


	12. Run!

**This chapter is extra long 8D Dontcha think?**

**This chapter is definitely EPIC!!!!**

**Oh, and the last part about the dog, something similar happened in Beast Master only it isn't in the last chapter. It's when Yuiko sneaked out to try and coax the German Shepherd that tried to attack her, Leo and her friend earlier. Then the dog left a really large scratch on her arm and luckily Leo (the wild beast boy!) came and rescued her by pinning the dog down and taking its tight collar off, since it was the cause of its berserk-ness. The collar was too tight and the dog couldn't get it off himself so it was going crazy.**

**Hahahaha, this chapter is so cool. I spent an entire hour just typing non-stop.**

**Oh, and if there are ANY grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, please excuse me because I type really fast and I didn't really check it.**

**Oh, and the next chapter might be the last one. But don't worry! I've been thinking of an "extra" chapter for this fanfic! But what the "extra" may be, you'll never know!**

**Oh, and you MUST review this if you read it, whether you are a guest or not!**

**Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Run**

Days passed and the brown-haired girl continued to stick to Ueki like glue. I also learned from Micah, the person who knows almost anything in the school, that her name was Momoko.

I also noticed the other girls eyeing Momoko as they once did to me when I became close friends with Ueki. I guess I wasn't the only one who was annoyed with her. I did my best to hide my anger and irritation from Ueki as much as I could. And sometimes, I could help but speak to him coldly and curtly.

Rinko and Sano would sometimes hint that I might be little _too_ cold towards him, or that Ueki is upset or confused. But I just couldn't help it. I do the same to Momoko when she might suddenly come up if I'm talking to Ueki, and then immediately walk away without acknowledging Ueki.

One day, I was putting on my shoes early in the morning in school when some of the other girls came up to me. I glanced around. Ueki, Rinko, Sano, Micah, Hanajima and Momoko aren't around.

"Hi?" I said uncertainly. I recognized them as Kaoru Kudogawa, Eimi and Ryo Fuji. "Have you noticed that girl hanging around Kousuke-senpai?" Kaoru said. "Momoko-chan?" I said. "Yes, her."

"What about her?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you think about her sticking to Kousuke-senpai?"

"Uh, okay, I guess. I don't get a chance to hang around with Ueki anyway." I shrugged.

Eimi spoke up. "What do you think of going up against that Momoko?" "What?" I widened my eyes.

Kaoru said, "Yes." Although I dislike Momoko very much, I didn't think it was very nice to be beating her around. After all, she's still a girl.

"No thanks. I'd stay innocent." I said, shaking my head. Luckily, they didn't threaten me or anything. They only exchanged glances. "Alright, if you say so." Ryo said, shrugging.

Then they walked away.

I was anxious. I guess the three girls were going to be beating Momoko when they get the chance. I should warn her, even though I really resent her.

Just at that moment, I saw her walking towards her locker and taking off her shoes. I made sure Kaoru, Eimi and Ryo weren't around before approaching her. Momoko spotted me.

"Good morning, Ai-senpai." She said politely. "Morning." I replied hastily. "Erm, your fondness for Ueki is very, very obvious." I said as casually as I could. Momoko didn't notice how hesitant and uncertain I was and relaxed. "Yes. I really like him!" She said.

_Those types of things shouldn't be said aloud. But Ueki said the same thing anyway._

I coughed. "Uh, yeah…" I was about to warn her and stuff when Momoko went on, "He's a nice person. I really envy you, Ai-senpai, because you're so close to him. I'm often really hesitant and nervous when I see him. When you're talking to him as if there's nothing between both of you, I become quite determined."

This lady doesn't know what she's spilling. Either it is on purpose or she's really stupid. Suddenly, I don't think I have the guts to tell her about what Kaoru plans to do. "Uh yeah, okay. Sure. I think Ueki thinks you're a nice person too." I scoffed, half-bitterly.

I nodded at Momoko curtly before walking away.

xXx

We, Rinko, Sano and I, were waiting for Ueki at the school gates when I saw Kaoru, Eimi and Ryo standing near the pillars by the school building. I followed their gaze and saw Momoko hopping around Ueki.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, while Rinko and Sano exchanged a glance. Then Ueki said something a little firmly, as if he had repeated a few times though Momoko didn't listen, and Momoko stopped and Ueki went on ahead.

I was about to go ahead and greet him when Kaoru called Momoko over and the three girls led her into a deserted place behind the school building.

_Uh, oh._

"Um, I think I left my notebook back in class. I'll be right back." I said, coming up with an excuse immediately. "Oh, okay." Ueki blinked. "Hurry up." Rinko added.

I nodded hastily and ran towards where the four girls disappeared. I made sure the others weren't looking as I slipped into the area.

I quickly hid behind a wall and crouched down. And although I could not see anything, I heard pretty well.

"So, you little girl have the guts to go around trying to seduce Kousuke-senpai, eh?" I heard Kaoru snarl threateningly. "What, me? I…" I think Momoko was trying to lie or something. "Shut up! Don't you dare talk back at Kaoru Kudogawa!" Eimi snapped.

Ryo said, "Well, I'm sure Mori-senpai was at least better than you! She sure didn't have that trouble-asking face when she's around Kousuke-senpai!"

"We would have asked her to help us anyway. Since she's worth Kousuke-senpai more than us, and more than you, anyway!" Kaoru added. I wondered whether I should be happy, but I decided that was wrong.

"Kousuke-senpai and Ai-senpai are just friends!" Momoko blurted out. _If not, best friends. _If she had said that as well, she would definitely be in big trouble, I realized.

"Shut up, I said!" Eimi snapped again. I heard somebody cracking her knuckles. I figured it was Kaoru. "Well, let's not chit chat for too long. But eat this!" I heard Kaoru say before a bash.

I dared to look up a little bit from my hiding place. I saw Kaoru had landed a pretty hard blow on Momoko's cheek. Eimi grabbed Momoko and pushed her roughly aside. Ryo caught her and pushed her back. It was like tossing a ball to each other.

Sometimes they would purposely miss, and Momoko would tumble on the ground, mud and branches staining and tearing her uniform. Kaoru grabbed hold of Momoko's hair and then pulled her towards Eimi.

Eimi grabbed Momoko's collar and pushed her to the ground. Then the three started kicking her. Momoko was too scared or weak to scream.

I suddenly couldn't help myself but yell, "Stop!" Kaoru and the others couldn't see my face clearly but my voice was pretty firm and fierce, and since they were afraid whoever shouted would report them or was a teacher, they ran off before I could do anything else.

Momoko and got up into a sitting position when Kaoru and the others disappeared out of sight. I didn't say anything else but grab hold of her wrist and brought her out of the deserted place.

I think Ueki and the others saw us but I continued to half-pull half-leaf Momoko towards the infirmary.

I just left Momoko in charge of the nurse before returning to the school gate. "You took your time." Ueki muttered. "Sure." I replied shortly. "Let's go." Sano said.

xXx

"Mori…about yesterday…" Ueki said when school ended the next day. The others had left and Micah said she's going to find Hanajima. "What?" I said, realizing for the first time we were alone in the classroom.

"Well…I don't know the details since Momoko didn't say anything…but I saw you dragging her out of the place behind the school yesterday." Ueki said uncertainly. "Yeah? So what?" I wondered what he was trying to mean.

Ueki stared at me. "Don't act like that. And I didn't think you'd hurt somebody, Mori."

_What?_ "What?" I nearly screamed in rage, but I managed to turn it down into a furious hiss. "What, what? You weren't like, holding Momoko up and helping her limp towards the infirmary. You were rather rough." Ueki tilted his head to one side. At least he wasn't all scolding-mode.

"So what if I was? I'm not you, Ueki. You can't expect me to carry her." I snapped. Then I flashed back to how quiet Momoko was when I pulled her before she could even glance at Ueki yesterday. "Oh, did _Momoko_ tell you that?" I rolled my eyes.

Ueki blinked. "I said she didn't say anything about yesterday…" He said. I wondered if he was right. If Momoko wanted to denounce me or something, she would've told everybody a lie. But I was too angry beyond words.

"You say that, but how do I know? It's the same if I say I didn't do anything but how do _you_ know for sure? So what's the point in talking to you. You don't even care anymore." I couldn't help but spill out the last two lines.

Ueki was staring at me, as if he couldn't believe what I just said. "Did I hear right? How can I not care anymore?" For once he was quite angry. "Oh I _dunno…_" I said sarcastically. "Maybe since you keep you head in the clouds now that…that Momoko is in your life! Oh…'I think I like that brown-haired girl.' Isn't that what you said?" I said, slamming the desk shut with a loud bang. "I know what I said but I…" Ueki began.

"You say you know what you said but right now you're acting as if you don't know!" I cried. There was a moment of silence between us. Suddenly I saw Ueki's eyes. It was wide-eyed shock.

I softened a little bit. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." I said softly, lowering my gaze. "Me too…" Ueki muttered.

"Um…I think I'll be going now." I mumbled, starting for the door. "Wait, I'm coming too." Ueki said. I stopped in my tracks. Then I said, without turning around, "Didn't Momoko say she's going to stay back in school for a little bit? You don't need to come with me."

"But I – " Ueki tried to protest but I cut him off, "Didn't you say you liked Momoko? You don't need to come with me. You should wait for her and then walk home with her. She'll be happy, I think, and you too." I think I was trembling as I fought against crying. But a tear slid down my cheek.

My face was half-turned so I think Ueki saw it, although I wasn't sure. I instantly wiped my face with my sleeve and said, "I'm just not myself today. So don't worry." I quickly went out of the classroom and hurried down the stairs.

I must have run because soon I found myself walking along the path through the trees, panting. The place here was nearly deserted, though I have a bad feeling.

Suddenly, the bushes behind me rustle. I turned around. I grabbed a bit of stick and began beating the bushes, like what people do to scare snakes away, though I knew no snakes were here, but I wanted to make sure nothing was lurking about in the bushes.

I felt at once the stick hit something. I tossed the stick aside and backed away, hoping it was just a rock. Then I heard a growl. Rocks don't growl.

It was getting dark, and I saw eyes gleam under the darkness. Suddenly, whatever it was snarled and something hurled towards me. I managed to jump back just in time.

I finally saw it was a really big German shepherd. Its eyes were very aggressive as if it was in pain or it was very angry. It had a collar on and it seemed pretty tight.

I guessed this dog was abandoned, so it was attacking people out of nowhere.

I slowly moved back, holding out my hand as if to protect myself or to pet it. The dog snarled and lashed out its paw. Luckily, it was either that it wasn't a hard blow or my sweater was quite thick that my hands weren't scratched badly, but it was scratched all the same.

The dog then leaped at me, grabbing me by my sweater at the shoulder part, as if it was attempting to bite my shoulder. I screamed just as it bared its fangs to bite me.

I threw the dog down and continued trying to escape by backing away, since running would only make it chase after me.

The shepherd shook its head and it only looked more aggressive. It crouched down and just as it was about to jump and rake its claws at me, I let out another scream.


	13. Love with No Regrets

**Chapter 13!! Squee! My lucky number! And it's the last chapter too! (And yes, I will make an "extra" chapter. Like they do in mangas. It will contain a bit of SxR and, of course, UxM.)**

**I'm fast, aren't I 8D**

**The chapter title was a title I thought for very long time x.x At first I thought of "I Love You" but everybody will know it will be confession-chapter. So I decided "Love with No Regrets"! Because....well, since it's gonna be confession-chapter for this chapter, and the very last part has something to do with "I have no regrets" or something, so thats why. Wow, this reminds me of the second OP theme for The Law of Ueki o.o**

**This is THE romantic chapter I have EVER made. The romantic chapter(s) for The Law of Suki really makes me think it sucks. =.= Kissing is too early for Kousuke and Ai and the ultimate fluff (kissing) does NOT fit Kousuke and Ai until prob they become 18 or something!! UxM is THE couple of anime!**

**And if there are ANY grammatical or spelling errors, please bear with me despite my good English (not bragging or anything XD).**

**Go Ueki! You Lady-Killah!**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

**Love with No Regrets**

Just my luck, I got into an argument with Ueki and now a German shepherd corners me. I have a light scratch on my hand, and my sweater is torn on my shoulder.

The big dog growled when I dodged out of the way. It dropped into a crouch and slowly crept towards me, as if he was stalking prey. It pounced on me, gnashing its teeth at me. His claws tore more of my sweater. At least I wasn't wearing _just_ my uniform, otherwise…oh, never mind.

I twisted my head this way and that, as if preventing the dog from biting my head. I tried to kick the big dog off, but it only angered it more. I heard footsteps, but they were quite faint, telling me whoever was walking or running is still quite a distance away.

The shepherd parted its jaws again, revealing sharp yellowish fangs. I screamed again, this time kicking it off successfully.

I was trembling all over, and I didn't have the guts to run. The shepherd circled around me, getting more and more aggressive. It got ready to pounce again.

I closed my eyes tight shut and clenched my hands, wishing this wasn't happening. I wish Ueki were here now. I wish I never argued with him, if I never had, I wouldn't be in this awful mess.

The scraping off the ground told me the shepherd was launching towards me. I know a dog couldn't kill me unless it bit my throat or something, but I felt as if my life is at an end now.

I heard somebody or something jump out of the bushes and then the dog's growl turned into a whimper. I opened my eyes.

Somebody was standing over the dog, No wait, it isn't just _somebody, _it's Ueki! He was panting as if he had run a mile but his eyes were definitely serious. "Are you okay, Mori?" He panted, turning to me, half-smiling. I didn't reply, I was too shocked beyond words. "How…" I breathed.

"I followed you." Ueki said, turning back to the dog he had pinned down. Then I noticed some sort of small knife on his hand. "This dog has lost, and he knows it. Now to finish off." Ueki said in a solemn tone.

I saw the knife move towards the dog's neck. I was about to leap up and stop Ueki when I saw the knife cut the collar off. The dog seemed to relax and it panted with relief. I saw marks left by the collar around its neck. That was some tight collar! No wonder the dog was angry.

"You must have been abandoned young that's why you can't take off this tight collar yourself, right? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Ueki said gently, as he patted the dog's head.

I stared at him, wondering why he knew. "I've seen him a couple of times on my way home before." Ueki explained, as if he read my mind. He let the shepherd get up before walking towards me.

"Are you alright, Mori?" He said, as I got up shakily. "I got into another mess again." I muttered, looking away. "No, you're fine." Ueki said.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked. Ueki scratched his head. "I, erm, thought something was going to happen so I did my best to follow you, but then I lost you since you were running. Then I heard you scream so I just ran." He explained.

"Oh, I see." I replied. "You must be wiped out. Let's go." I added, following my usual path again. "Mhm." Ueki mumbled something, getting up.

As we walked, I felt an awkward tension between us. Ueki was walking with his hands in his pockets, but avoiding my eyes the entire time. We walked in silence.

I decided to come up with a topic. "I thought I told you to wait for Momoko-chan?" I asked. "You did." Ueki replied. "Well why didn't you do it?" I asked. "'Cus I don't want to." Ueki mumbled, letting out a breath through his nose.

I couldn't help but feel half-amused, though I was still feeling uncomfortable. Ueki looked like he was pouting. "But you should have." I persisted. "After all…you said you liked it." I added hesitantly.

Ueki didn't reply. I realized he suddenly stopped walking after I had gone ahead a few steps. I looked over my shoulder, "What's wrong, Ueki?" There was a long pause. "Myself." Ueki muttered. "Wow, jeez, I'd never thought you'd _ever_ say that." I rolled my eyes, half-sarcastically and half-amused.

When Ueki didn't respond, I sighed, turning around fully, "I was just joking. Did you have to act like that?"

"Um…" Ueki looked like he was hesitating about something. "I…"

"Stop standing here and wasting time. Anyway, speaking of which, Momoko-chan said something like making an obento…" I shook my head and turned around, chattering away. "I think she really likes you too…" I broke off when I felt Ueki's hand grabbed mine. He pulled me backwards and hugged me from behind.

"Ueki? Ueki!" I cried in surprise when he did that. I tried to pry his hands open so I can slip away and then give him a good blow like I always did when he said or did something weird. But instead of releasing me, he tightened his grip around me.

"Let go…" My ferociousness was standing to fade. "It's embarrassing, Ueki…Please, Just let me go…" My face was deep red and I, the crybaby, felt like crying again. Ueki's grip loosened but not loose enough for me to slip away.

"I let you go the last time, thus making our friendship fail. I can't let you go now, because I'm sorry." I heard Ueki say quietly. "What do you mean? I should be the one to be sorry…" I said, heart racing.

Ueki said, "No! My like for Sasaki-san is a lot different from my like for you, Mori." "B…but…but then…" I was starting to be oblivious of my surroundings but Ueki. Why does he talk like that? He just makes me feel more and more uncomfortable…but for some reason, I feel as comfortable as uncomfortable I am now.

"The reason why I wouldn't say so because I couldn't find the right time. And when I had to leave I thought it was all too late. I was overjoyed when I could return to Japan. When I could return to you, Mori." He said. "I…I…" I didn't know what to say. Tears were streaming down my face, as if I couldn't believe what Ueki was meaning.

Ueki tightened his grip around me again, and this time, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I'm in love, Mori. I love you."

I couldn't believe it. "W…what?" I breathed. "I love you, Mori. And I'll say it again and again until you finally understand that I really do. For all these 5 years, I really do." Ueki said. "For all these 5 years…" I echoed.

"No please, don't look at me now! I'm blushing all over!" Ueki said when I tried to turn around. "Just let me turn around. Because…" I said, managing to pry open Ueki's arms and turn around.

I stared into his eyes before I slowly wrapped my arms around him. "Because I love you too." I said as he returned the hold, tightly.

xXx

I got out of the house, with a newly mended sweater, to see Ueki standing outside waiting for me. Our eyes met, both of us remembering the previous night. Then I smiled warmly, and he returned the smile, warm and gentle.

We walked together, step by step, and met Rinko and Sano at their apartment. They saw both of us together, and both exchanged glances. Then they smiled with pleasure when they realized what had happened.

Micah and Hanajima met us at the school gates and they did and thought the same thing. In fact, most of our schoolmates stared as we walked; well, besides those who are already 'couples' with other students.

Kaoru, Eimi and Ryo saw us, but knowing both of our long relationship, I can easily guess they rather preferred this than a lovesick admirer, not that I'm calling Momoko one.

When we passed by Momoko, Ueki didn't seem to notice her, because he really didn't. But she caught my eye, and I was afraid that she would be jealous or angry. But to my surprise and relief, Momoko gave me a smile and an encouraging wink, as if saying _I knew it would work out between both of you, Ai-senpai! I'm kind of upset but I'm happy for you! _

I returned the smile. I thought, _do your best Momoko-chan. I know you'll find someone. Find someone that truly loves you, as much as you truly love him._

That day when I followed Ueki, 5 years ago, that day when my life changed. That day when it all started, when I thought I would never live my happy life again. The day I chose to protect Ueki, not knowing of the dangerous circumstances.

I nearly got myself killed, being the least strongest person in the entire Battle Game, even though I had a power. I nearly got others killed too, when they protected me. I made myself a burden, but a reason at the same time. I made a mess out of everything, but I tried my best to keep Ueki alive.

I also learned, that without me, Ueki would never have ever thought of fighting for a cause.

That day when I started creating a road that nearly got me killed, 5 years ago. However, that road had good things inside too. Good things that made me forget about the bad things.

That day when I met Ueki, 5 years ago. I don't regret it one single bit. And I know I never ever would.

xXx

We all kept in touch for the rest of our lives.

3 years after this, we were in college. Ueki - No, Kousuke - and I just met by the park in the evening. "Kousuke, do you remember the time 3 years ago?" I asked. "How could I not forget, Ai?" He smiled at me.

"How about 7 years ago?"

"When I first loved you? I never had it off my mind once. I remembered how you always yell '_UEKI YOU IDIOT!'_"

We both smiled at each other. I leaned on Kousuke's shoulder just as I said, "It's snowing." "Like when you went looking for me after I ran off?" Kousuke joked. I gave him the usual childish pinch on his cheek. Kousuke wrapped his long green scarf around his and my neck, binding us together. "This will keep us together forever." Kousuke said.

"Physically, you mean?" I joked.

"I guess." Kousuke laughed at my joke. "Let's go already." I smiled.


	14. Bonus Chapter

**Omg, here it is folks 8D THE bonus chapter! It is of a bit of SanoxRinko and PACKED with UekixMori XDDDDD**

**This is PACKED WITH MUSHINESS XDDD**

**An extraordinarily strong chapter :)**

**And yes, i DID finish the story. I'm such a fan of cliffhangers xP**

**Oh...~ Nothing much to say. Well. Just read it already!**

**I hope you will review as much as you are supposed to, because I will miss your reviews on this wonderful fanfic. I always thought Law of Suki would have more reviews than this. But maybe cus LoS wuz a little ridiculous...~**

**Oh well.**

**Hope you will love this chapter and review!  
**

* * *

**Just say I Love You**

_**Bonus Chapter**_

"Have you seen Rinko?" Sano said as he walked up to us at the School Gates one day. I remembered Rinko and Sano weren't really in our school any more, but Ueki and I graduated into high school, Rinko and Sano graduated into college and coincidentally met in the same college.

Our schools are not very far from each other, and I'm pretty disappointed that I'm in a different high school than Ueki, he is next to _fail_ during the Hinokuni High School enrolment exams, although he tried his best. But lucky for us, Ueki enrolled into another school, which isn't very far either. We, including Rinko and Sano, often met each other outside the gates at the college after school.

"Rinko?" Ueki said. "She isn't with you?" I added. "Well, she told me to go on ahead after the last lecture, but I was waiting just outside the _door_ of the building for 15 minutes straight and she still hasn't come out.

"Didn't you look for her?" Ueki asked. "I figured you guys would be waiting for us so I came." Sano shrugged. I suggested, "Why don't you look for her now?" "I need to look for one of our lecturers first. He told me to look for him because I was asking for some notes." Sano told me. Ueki glanced at me and offered, "We'll go look for her then, not that I think she's in trouble or anything." I think he knows something. I grinned at him before nodding at Sano.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go now." Sano said, relieved before darting away. "Why don't you search the classrooms Rinko and Sano goes to while I search anywhere else?" Ueki suggested.

It had been a year since Ueki and I "confessed" to each other. We weren't acting all "fluffy" around each other or anything, because we're not like _that_.

But we whenever we are alone, even just for a minute, or in any random moments, Ueki would suddenly lean against me like a kid. Once he did that when I dropped by his home on a study "date", and Shoko passed out as if she was so pleased beyond words.

Those actions of him reminded me of some manga Hanajima was reading once. Called Beast…something. It was of some beast-like guy, who is actually really cute and childish, being friends with a perfectly normal girl, who is hated by animals despite her loving them.

Sometimes when I'm not expecting it I would scream and kick Ueki in embarrassment, and he would only laugh and half-jump and half-hug me to stop my so-called rampage.

I remembered my father actually _worked_ here. He once showed me around so I pretty much knew the place without getting lost. _Let's hope Ueki won't get lost either._

I came across a room and pulled open the door, somebody jumped out of his or her seat. "Rinko-chan?" I said when my eyes got used to the unusual gloom. "Oh, Ai-chan. Er, hi." She said, hiding something behind her back instantly.

I strolled over to her casually. "Hmm…why are you here? Ueki and I are looking for you." I said. "Um, nothing! Just finishing up some homework. Yeah." Rinko said, trying to stuff whatever she was hiding into her bag which had paw prints printed on the bag.

"I saw a box with the lid scattered over the desk. I noticed some pieces of cloth and cotton in them and also a piece of thread was trailing from the box to behind Rinko.

Rinko followed my gaze and murmured, "Oh shoot." "What's this?" Growing curious and suspicious, I grabbed the box.

"Teddy bear sewing kit. Make a handmade teddy bear for yourself or a friend. Easy and fun. This colour is black." I read on the lid. I tossed the box back onto the desk and then suddenly grabbed Rinko's arm and pulled it out to reveal a half-finished black teddy bear.

"Wow!" I said when I saw it. "Um…" Rinko looked uncomfortable. "What's up, Rinko-chan? You're just making a teddy bear." I grinned in amusement. "It's not just that. I…" Rinko said, blushing.

I noticed her look. Then I remembered ever since Ueki and I became so-called lovers, I noticed the looks Rinko gave Sano. I knew Sano liked her, but he's such a smart ass in hiding it; I only noticed it when I realized how willing Sano is to accompany Rinko in stuff like walking to school.

"Oh!" I grinned wider. "It's for Sano! No wonder!" I said, pointing to the teddy bear. "It's…It's…it _is_ for Sano-kun." Rinko admitted. "You don't have to hide from _me_, Rinko-chan, that you _like _him even as far as making him a precious handmade teddy bear." I smiled.

"Um, thanks?" Rinko said hesitantly. "But why are you hiding here?" I asked, getting to my point.

"Well, I had a classmate of mine who gave a teddy bear to her boyfriend. And she said it's what she thinks an ideal gift to someone you care about. Not that it's really true or that Sano-kun might like bears, but I'm trying. And when I forgot to ask her where she bought the kit, I asked Ueki-kun since his sister always gets him to go buy stuff from convenience stores and such. He told me a shop and I actually found several kits there." Rinko said. "Oh, and why am I here? Because I bought it yesterday and today I asked Josie, yes, that's her and she has an English name, to show me some basic stuff…and even when she left I lost track of time."

I stared at her after her long-winded explanation. "Okay…" I nodded slowly. _Ideal gift to someone you care about? _

Anyway, now I understood why Ueki somehow knew what was going on. Why does he have to be so secretive? How "charming", Micah would tease me.

"I see! Well, you can finish your bear later since Sano was asking and asking and wondering where you went." I said, eyes gleaming. "He…he was?" Rinko looked up, startled. "Yep! Come on!" I said, grabbing her arm and running out of the room.

"Ah…you found Rinko." Ueki said when he saw us coming towards him. Sano was there as well. "Phew. I was wondering if you, like, got lost in the big school or something." Sano said, tilting his head to one side. Rinko did her best to hide her blush and she lowered her eyes, saying as coolly as she could, "Yeah."

Ueki and I grinned at each other. It seems Ueki really did know what was going on. "Let's go." I said, pushing Ueki out of the gates. Ueki suddenly flopped his arms on my shoulders, as if I was his support. "Get off, idiot." I said, half-smiling. When he didn't respond, I grabbed his hands and pulled them so hard Ueki laughingly said, "Okay fine, I surrender!"

I instantly let go of him and he got off me. Ueki had gotten a lot taller, although I did as well. Rinko was watching us, smiling as if in envy or pleasure. Sano didn't take notice. "Let's go." I repeated, wanting to laugh.

I walked up the staircase and into the classroom the next day. I took my seat and saw several girls crowding around the edge of the classroom. I saw them holding boxes that looked familiar.

I got up and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Micah, who had coincidentally entered the same high school, said, "Look." She showed me the box. I read the cover, "Teddy bear sewing kit. Make a handmade teddy bear for yourself or a friend. Easy and fun. This colour is yellow._ Wait! _You guys are making Teddy bears _too?_" I added.

"It's an ideal gift for a loved one." Micah grinned, taking back the box. "But why are _you_ making it? You turn down every guy." I stared at her. "I'm single now but there is possible for true love in the future!" Micah countered. "Okay, fine." I rolled my eyes.

Everybody is making teddy bears or buying teddy bears for their "loved one". As far as I'm concerned, I think I'm the only one who isn't making teddy bears for Ueki.

"Huh! And to think you said it was ten years to early to think about romance with Ueki-kun!" Micah snorted, eyes glinting. "Yeah sure, I was wrong." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Mori-chan, did you know that if the person who received the teddy bear named it after you, both of you will be couples forever! And vice versa." A classmate of mine, Yuiko, said.

_Couples forever?_ I wondered if it was true. I think I _just might _make a teddy bear… "That is right! You must buy one, Ai-chan! Not that I doubt you and Ueki-kun will break up or anything." Micah said. "Ai-chan is so fortunate!" "I envy her!" "I wish my boyfriend is just like Ueki-san!" "Ueki-kun is a good person!" "Mori-chan deserves him a lot!" "And Ueki-san deserves Ai-chan as well!"

"You can stop now." I said, trying hard not to blush. "Okay." Micah smiled.

As we walked home after school, Sano suddenly looked like he just remembered something. I noticed he was holding a pink paper shopping bag. _Pink paper shopping bag? _It was either Sano has lost his taste or Rinko gave him a gift…

"Oh yeah, Rinko, why did you leave this in my desk?" Sano said, taking a black teddy bear out of the bag. It was the teddy bear Rinko had been making previously, and she added a tiny bandana on it too! "Um, uh." Rinko hesitated. She was trying to avoid the question, but Sano was staring hard at her, as if he wanted to know why.

Ueki and I exchanged glances.

"Um, well, did you not like it? I can always take it back…" Rinko said after a long hesitation, lowering her head as if to hide her flushed face. "Um, no! I mean, I like it. As in, I don't _dislike _it. I was just wondering why you left it on my desk." Was it me or was Sano _finally_ having a flushed face?

"Because…because I wanted to." Rinko blurted out. "Oh, okay." Sano said. Ueki tugged my arm and we slowly walked away.

"Can, can I name it Rinko?" I heard Sano say. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rinko beam with happiness. "Yes!" She smiled, bowing.

I glanced at Ueki, who was staring at them. "Wait up, Ueki! Mori!" Sano instantly placed the teddy bear back into his bag. _A black teddy bear named Rinko? That's weird._ I giggled silently.

"Oh, I need to go to a sewing shop…" I said suddenly. "Uh yeah, I was thinking of that after school. There's one near my house…" Ueki said. "Oh okay." "What for, Ai-chan?" Rinko whispered into my ear.

"Same reason as you." I said. Rinko smiled and said, "Good luck!" She said as she parted.

Sano parted after several more blocks and Ueki and I were left alone. Not that it was embarrassing.

When we reached for the sewing shop, I began circling everywhere for the shelves which kept the teddy bears. I spotted one instantly.

Ueki followed me as I hastily went over to the shelf. There were many boxes, teddy bears of many colours. I picked out a blue one. _If, as in, _if, _Ueki names this after me, I won't have it resembling Ueki, that would be weird._ I thought.

When Ueki saw me pick a blue teddy bear, he, who was browsing the boxes as well, took a green one. I stared at him, "What are you going to do with it?" Ueki turned to me and smiled, "No reason." I was glad he didn't ask me why I bought a teddy bear.

As soon as we paid, we walked home together. It was autumn, and leaves were flying everywhere. It was kind of cool and warm at the same time.

We were walking when suddenly, as if out of instinct, I pressed myself against Ueki, leaning against his shoulder. My heart hammered against my chest when I felt his head move over my shoulders, then he slowly placed his hand on my cheek, and then he turned my around.

"I love you, you know that?" Ueki said, staring into my eyes. _Oh, Ueki…_ I returned his soft, warm gaze and said softly, "I know." He kissed my forehead, and then I felt his warm breath against my skin as he moved his lips and kissed my cheek, close to my lips but not really there. I wasn't ready for _the first kiss_ anyway.

_Ueki…you're such a lady-killer._ I gave him a tight hug. "Why so sudden?" I said, hiding my smile and blush in Ueki's jacket. "No reason." He replied, smiling. He can be so ominous and random at times.

I spent an entire month working on the teddy bear, but it was still not finished. It looked a little off as well. I was getting irritated every time I tried to sew. It took me an entire week to finish the head, in fact. I finished the entire thing, but the ears were to big, the eyes weren't in line, one hand was torn, and the legs keep falling off.

I wanted it to look good so Ueki might not get a bad impression.

It was quite chilly one day when I sat in a park bench, sewing on the teddy bear. That's when I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around to see Ueki emerging with his broomstick. Cleaning the park, as usual.

"And you said you couldn't come to the park today." He said as he sat down beside me. "Um, yes. Sorry." I said, placing the teddy bear on my lap abruptly. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ueki leaned over. He grabbed the half-sewn teddy bear and studied it.

"Why are you making this?" He inquired. I replied, "Um…to give it to, uh, someone." "Why? Or who?" Ueki prompted. I snatched the bear away from him. "Because I just want to. And it's none of your business." I said, flushed.

"Okay." Ueki blinked. Then he picked up the needle I had been using. "It looks weird." He said. "I worked for a month but I can't make it look proper." I said, hoping Ueki wouldn't think I was stupid. "I see." Ueki said quietly.

Ueki said, "The ear is hanging off." "Tell me something I don't know." I replied with a sigh. Suddenly, he slipped his left hand behind me and held my left hand, finger to finger, and then he opened my right hand and closed my fingers around the needle.

"You're all focused on making it look good. That is why it looks weird no matter how much you try to sew it." Ueki said. He was so close to me, I could feel his warm breath over my ear as he spoke. His touch was so gentle…his voice was so smooth…

Ueki guided my hands, helping me sew the ear properly. I felt numb under his touch, yet I concentrated on what Ueki was teaching me and showing me. He had me under a spell, for that split second.

Before I knew it, the ear was properly fixed, as good as new. Not only that, he even helped me fix the rest of the bear, guiding me as he went. I paid attention, and I felt comfortable and relaxed at the same time.

When it was all done, Ueki placed my hands, which was wrapped around the teddy bear, on my lap and then he released my hands. I could feel his arms slowly move around my waist, as his head rested on my shoulder.

"Whether you are giving a gift to somebody because you just wanted to or whether it was for a specific reason, it's always important to put your heart to it. That's the only way to move ones' heart." He said, his cheek pressed against my neck and cheek. I was blushing all over, and yet I felt comfortable and happy with him.

Being to close to him, I could smell the scent of a man.

"Thank you." I said, cupping part of his face as I turned my head sideways to kiss him on the cheek.

Three weeks passed, and I couldn't exactly find a proper time to pass the bear to him.

Then I decided to leave early as soon as the bell rang so I could wait for Ueki after school at his school gate.

I instantly saw him come out of the school building, and I noticed he was holding a small brown paper shopping bag. A few girls from his school clustered around him, a few were clutching teddy bears of their own, others were just accompanying their friends or just there.

I watched Ueki only replied them with a polite but kind smile. Then when he saw me he seemed to be oblivious of his surroundings and hurried over to me. The girls hung back, watching curiously.

"Hey. Hey, Ueki." I greeted him, holding tightly to my bear. "What's up?" He replied. "Where are Sano and Rinko?" He added.

I instantly pushed my teddy bear into him. "This is for you! You helped me make half of it, so you can say that's a small reason why I'm giving this to you!" I said. Ueki's hand wrapped around mine, opening my hand so to receive the bear. Then he held out the paper bag. "Um, this is for you." He said.

I looked at him then at the bag. Then I took it and opened it. I pulled the item inside. It was a green teddy bear. The very one Ueki bought to make. "Oh. Oh, um. Can, can I name it, um, after you, Ueki?" I asked hesitantly. "Kousuke." He corrected.

_Kousuke?_

_Ah, calling each other by their first names. It's so romantic and for lovers only! _I remembered Micah say that once.

"If you will name the other bear Ai." I decided. The sun was slowly setting, beautiful scarlet rays tearing at the sky.

"Of course, Mori." Ueki smiled at me. "Ai." I corrected, smiling back at him.

_For lovers only! _I suddenly became oblivious of my surroundings.

"I love you, you know that?" I said after a long silence, taking a step towards Ueki. Ueki seemed to be oblivious around his surroundings still as he stared at me.

"I know." He said softly as he put his arm behind my back and half-pulled half-pushed me towards him. I was moved to so close to him, my hair mixed into his, our lips barely a centimeter away.


End file.
